The 71st Hunger Games
by UruvielNaomi
Summary: This a story about Rubie from district 4 who gets send to the Hunger Games, Finnick is her mentor. English is my second language and im trying really hard to get rid of all the spelling mistakes! so sorry if you see any! Please read en leave a review:D!
1. An Uncertain Feeling

**Chapter 1, An Uncertain Feeling**

I wake up with an uncertain feeling and I don't really know why. I can't seem to remember what my dream was about, but lately I've been having these weird dreams. They're about Zane, my boyfriend. We have been together for almost five months now and fortunately we're both really new to this whole dating-thing.  
Every time I wake up and think about him, I feel more in love then I already was. But all this changed when the Victory Tour of the 71st Hunger Games started two weeks ago. The winner came from our district, district 4, and here name is Annie Cresta.  
I must say, she won by luck because she was the only tribute who knew how to swim.

From the moment she came home she moved to the Victor's Village and I didn't see her until the Victory Tour. Not that I used to hang out with her or anything like that, but she went to my school and I had lunch with her once or twice. She really is a nice girl. We all watched the show and saw what happened to her. Somewhere along the games she... snapped. I don't think she'll ever be the same again. But like I said, the first time I saw here since the games what at the last Victory Tour and she looked unstable and her mentor, Finnick Odair, was with her at all times.

If I ever were to be a tribute for the Hunger Games - I doubt that will ever happen - I would love to have Finnick Odair as my mentor. Purely because I want something that is pleasing for the eye before I die an extremely painful death.

But back to the Victory Tour, it was without a doubt the most depressing Tour I've ever seen. One, because Annie Cresta is just pathetic and just isn't a winner to me. Two, because Zane told me afterwards that his name will be at least twenty times in that lovely bowl. And three, Zane lost his older sister to the 65th Hunger Games, so that means I have a very grumpy and sad boyfriend during any events that are related to the Hunger Games. But I can't blame him for that.

What bother me most is that his name is in there so many times. I mean, his family has already lost one child to the Games. How can they live with the idea that they might lose another one just so you can have some extra food? My name will not be in that bowl more than it has to be, just like the last four years, and I think the odds are in my favour. But Zane… not that many kids in our district decide to receive tesserae, we're not a poor district.

Since the Victory Tour, Zane's mood has gone downhill. And I have an ever growing fear that it will be his name on the paper from the bowl.

I turn onto my other side and pull my blanket over my head. Almost every night I have that same dream. Everyone is waiting on the town's square for the Reaping. A random girl gets chosen and then it's Zane. It's Zane every single time! And there is nothing I can do about it. My response to this result is different every reaping. Sometimes I cry, I cry so hard. Sometimes I just freeze, not knowing what to do and sometimes I wake up screaming and I feel nothing but fear. Maybe I'm turning this into a bigger problem than it really is. This will be his last Reaping and his name has been in there so many times, why would they pick him? Then all this, my nightmares and worries, they we're all for nothing.

Normally, I get up immediately when I wake up, but today I decide to just stay in bed for a little longer. Feeling safe and secure.

Today I have to help my dad with fishing. I am from district four but I hate fishing, I think it's one of the most boring jobs ever. All you do is wait and wait and hope to get a good catch, ugh. I hope that there won't be any fishes because that means my dad won't need my help and I can just swim in the ocean. I love to swim, when I'm in the water I feel free. It takes my mind of things such as the Hunger Games and all the stress that comes with it. When I'm in the water I am me, just me. Rubie Surion.

Soon my younger, very annoying, brother comes in and disturbs my peaceful moment. He looks really cute, but under that very adorable layer of big blue eyes and brown curls lives a devil's child. He's ten years old but he still acts like a six year old.  
He climbs in my bed, takes a pillow and starts hitting me on my head whilst screaming: "Get up! You have to help dad on the boat!"  
I try to get him off me, but he's small and quick and I can't grab him. Eventually Kent stops hitting me but now tries to choke me by pressing the pillow on my face. I know what to do now. I fake struggle for a few second and then I stop moving. Kent removes the pillow from my face.

"Rubie?" I can hear he is about to cry and I love it.

"Rubie?"

I give no response, not untill he starts crying and I shout "Boo!". I scared him so much that he falls of the bed. I think it's hilarious but Kent disagrees. "Not funny Rubie!" he screams. "Yes it is!" I can't stop laughing. He is clearly offended because soon after that I feel something heavy hitting my head. That little monster threw a book at my head. I stop laughing and start screaming, calling him names. I jump out of my bed and start chasing him. "Come here you punk!" Kent starts running aswell, he's quick, but I won't give up. When I'm halfway down the stairs I can feel my feet slipping away and within seconds falling down the stairs and I'm on the flour.  
I can hear a very melodramatic scream, my mum, and she runs towards me.

"Oh Rubie! My dear baby! What are you doing?"

"Kent.." I growl.

"Oh but Rubie dear, he's only teasing you," she says.

"You call this teasing?" I ask and I point at the bump on my forehead.

"You can't blame that on sweet Kent honey, you just fell down the stairs, you probably hit your head on the way down." My mum thinks Kent is an angel.

"No this is because he threw a book at my head, mum!" I'm getting really frustrated with her, always making excuses for Kent. Oh, he's such a lovely boy, wouldn't hurt a fly. No, but his sister, yes. I get up and return to my room. I look in the mirror and see this gigantic thing on my head. Luckily I'll be on a boat with just my dad the next four days. I try to create a fringe with my hear, at which I fail massively, but it shows less than before. I give up after 15 minutes, there isn't even enough make-up in the Capitol to conceal this thing.

I pack my bag and head down to have a quick breakfast.

"Your dad is waiting for you in the harbour," mum says.

"I know," I say irritated, "he is always waiting in the harbour."

I know that she's only looking after me, but sometimes I wonder if she knows that I'm seventeen and not twelve.

Before I leave the house I sneak out some food from the cupboard and hide it in my bag. Because there is no way that I'll be eating nothing but fish the next four days. I look through the window and see that Kent is playing in the garden, he looks peaceful, but I know better than that.  
I say goodbye to my mum and walk down the street. I say hi to some neighbours who are enjoying the weather and doing some shopping. When I look around it suddenly hits me how lucky I am. My mum's parents were really successful fish traders and made a lot of money. That's why we can afford to live close to the Victor's Village, which is just up the hill. Zane, on the other hand, lives at the edge of our little village, close to the harbour. It's small house, much smaller than mine, and it looks like it could fall apart any day now. But it has always looked like that.

Zane has to take care of his younger siblings when his dad is fishing. After the death of Hazel, his sister, his mum couldn't take it and killed herself. Sometimes I'm surprised to see that Zane still has the ability to laugh and enjoy life. I decide to stop by their house on my way to the harbour. When I enter the house I see that Zane is helping his dad pack for his days on sea and tries to prepare breakfast for the twins, Mex and Levi and his sister Blanche and Verena at the same time. When Zane sees me he gets this big smile and his face just lightens up. Maybe it's because he loves me, maybe because my presence calms down his siblings.  
I give Zane a quick kiss and help with breakfast. After a minute of negotiating with the twins they are willing to sit down if I make them a fish sandwich and Blanche and Verena ask me to make porridge for them. Before Zane's dad leaves he quickly says hi, which is followed by a bye.

"So.. how is everyone," I ask.

I regret this question because they all start screaming, wanting to be the first to answer my question.

"Wo! One at a time. You first," I say while pointing at Levi.

"Well next week is our birthday, and we both ask for a fishing rod!" Of course, how stereotypical. "Oh that's nice," I lie. "And I.." Blanche screams, "I am going to buy a dress with Zane tomorrow." "Why?" I ask. "For the reaping. I don't have a dress yet and according to papa we have to look very smart."  
I almost forgot, this is her first Reaping. I try to give her a smile because I can tell that she finds it exciting. I just hope it's not going to be her name on that paper. A twelve year old will never win the Games. Not even if you're a career.

"Okay guys, unfortunately I have to go now. Four days on a boat! Yay!" I say as sarcastically as I can and everyone starts to laugh. "I will see you next week," Zane says to me. When he gives me a kiss I can hear the boys screaming "Ew!" and the girls say "Aw"! I wave goodbye and start running to the harbour because I am very, very late.

Of course my dad's boat is on the other side of the harbour so I have to run at least 5 minutes. The smell of the sea water runs through my nose. I love it, as long as I don't have to fish. When I finally spot my dad's boat, all the way at the end, I see that nearly everyone has left. When I finally reach him he starts lecturing me.

"Do you even realise what this means Rubie? All the good fishing spots will be taken now! Why are you so late?"

"We don't need the fish dad, we've got enough money."

"We don't need it?" he hisses.

I can see the vain next to his eye beating and when I can see that thing, I know I have to stop making jokes and get to work. I quickly say sorry and get to work. This is not the best way to start my four days at sea with him.


	2. A Nightly Visit

**Chapter 2, A Nightly Visit.**

The four days are finally over and things didn't really go as I had hoped for. Lots of fishing, and no much swimming. Fortunately, the fishes started biting as soon as we started and that kind of made up for the fact that I was late.

As we sail back, I sit on the deck and I can see District 4 in the distance. It looks beautiful, especially now as the sun goes down. The water has a reddish, orange glow and the harbor looks like a magical place. At moments like this I realize how much worse my life could have been. The only thing people of District 12 get to see are the mines. But we in District 4 have so much more, we basically have another world. I may hate the fact that we're all doomed fisherman, but I do love the sea and to swim among the fish, to see the coral and other underwater plants. The best moment was when I saw dolphins and my dad allowed me to swim with them. At those moments I barely even think about home and the Hunger Games. It feels like pure freedom.

"Are you nervous?" Asks father. He puts his hand on my shoulder

"No, not really, they won't pick me," I say.

"I meant for Zane," he says.

I freeze. What can I say? Of course I'm nervous, but do I want my dad to know that? No, I don't want to look weak.

"It'll be okay," says my father. He gives me a kiss on my forehead and walks to the wheelhouse.

I am left alone with my thoughts. I have tried not to think about the games the last couple of days, but every time when I least expected it, I start thinking about it again. What if Zane has to go to the Games? Will he stand a chance? He is big, strong and smart. But is he bigger, stronger and smarter than the Careers? They are born tributes, even victors sometimes.

The idea that I'm sitting at home, watching Zane in the Games… No, I can't let myself think about that! I feel the tears burning in my eyes, I wipe them away.

Jeez, I'm probably just over thinking this. He hasn't even been chosen yet. Once we arrive in the harbour, I have no time to think about it, the hard work starts now.

At night I lie in my bed, tired and everything hurts. Muscles that I did not even know I had hurt and every time I turn around I groan. This is the worst night sleep, ever. When I am almost fall asleep, I can hear a ticking. I lie with my back to the window and don't feel like turning around to see what it is. It's probably just a bird. I try to ignore the ticking but it doesn't stop! I turn around as quickly as I can, which in reality is very slow, and see nothing. Am I starting to hallucinate? Is that possible, hallucination because of the pain?

I quickly close my eyes. I am hoping that I'm so tired and therefore start to hear thing that are not really here. If not, than you can officially call this disturbing.  
I can still hear ticking and decided the only way to find out what it is, means that I need keep a close eye on the window. I stare intensely at the window, I hear the ticking again, but I see nothing. With some difficulty I sit up straight look out the window and to my surprise I see Zane. I quickly open the window and whisper: "What are you doing here?" He gestures to the door and I can't help but go down. As quietly as I can I walk down and let Zane inside.

"What are you doing here?" I ask again.

"I came to say hello," says Zane.

"At two o'clock in the morning?" I look at him in disbelief.

"Yeah, well. You know. "

Zane looks uncomfortable

"Sit down and tell me what's really going on," I say. I really want to sit down, I feel like my legs are about to die.

"Well," he begins, "I am so afraid that Blanche will be chosen... and I don' t think my dad can handle burying another family member." He stares at the ground and I see that he tries not to cry.

"Hey," I say, "If Blanche gets chosen, then there is probably someone who will volunteer. She looks too cute, people will feel sorry for her. "

Zane gives me a hopeful look. "You think so?" He asks.

"Yes, I really believe that, but there are plenty of names in that bowl, the probability that Blanche gets chosen is very small." I lift his face up with my hands a give him a quick kiss. "I've got to go to sleep now because I'm very tired. The Reaping is in two days and I want to try to look at least a bit normal," I say with a smile. "Then you should do something about that thing," says Zane, pointing to the bump on my forehead. "It's not as big as four days ago," I say slightly irritated. Zane gets up, gives me one last kiss and quickly runs home.  
I walk as charming as I can up the stairs, I'm convinced I look like a total idiot because of the pain in my legs, and get back in bed. He is more worried about his sister than me. I wouldn't know how it feels to worry about your brothers or sisters, probably because Kent is not twelve. And the fact that I hate him sure helps. The only person I worry about is Zane. But he has to worry about himself, his twin brothers, me and now also Blanche, his sister. After worrying for about half an hour I finally fall asleep.


	3. The Reaping

**Chapter 3, The Reaping**

Today I woke up earlier than normal, it's six. It's still quiet in the house and the only sound I hear is water dripping in the bathroom sink. Today is the Reaping, and I've never been so nervous. A little bit for me, but mostly for Zane. What if Blanche gets chosen and no one will volunteer. I promised him that it would happen, if no one volunteers, should I? I can't participate in the Hunger Games. I am as good as dead as soon as I raise my hand to volunteer. They might as well shoot me on the spot. The only thing I can do is fishing and swimming, like Annie Cresta. But there is no way that they are going to flood the Arena again this year.

Once I hear that Kent is awake I get up. I will not be the victim of a morning attack again. I quickly lock my door. Just on time, because shortly thereafter I hear a hard BANG on my door and Kent begins to cry. "That's what you get you little terrorist!" I scream while I'm preparing my hair for the Reaping

"Rubie what have you done?" I hear my mother scream.

She has probably found the crying Kent and I'll probably get the blame for it.

"He ran against my door, is not my fault!"

"Why don't you just let him in Rubie? " she says angrily.

"And then show up at the Reaping with two bumps on my forehead? No thanks!"

I hear my mother lifting Kent down the stairs. He'll probably get something nice to eat for breakfast. That poor little boy… not.

When I'm done with my hair I open my cupboard. I grab my "reaping-dress," I refuse to ever wear this dress for anything else, and put it on. It is a dark blue dress with bows and ribbons, my mother loves bows, and I have a matching headband. Normally I refuse to wear the headband but since my mum is already grumpy and I'd love to have some breakfast, I decide to wear it.  
As soon as I come down I see that Kent is eating French toast, and my mum has prepared a plate with oatmeal for me, yummy.

"Can I have French toast?" I ask.

I can tell my mother wants to say no, so I quickly strike in pose so she can see that I'm wearing the headband.

"Okay then," she says, "but I don't want this kind of behavior against your brother anymore."

Kent looks at me with a big smile, but his eyes say it all. This child right here, is the child of the devil. I go sit next to him and whisper in his ear: "For your sake, I hope that they will pick me today. Because when I get home, I will get you for this."  
I try to sound as threatening as possible and it works because the rest of the breakfast I get no nasty comments or stupid facial expressions.

Once I finish my breakfast I put my shoes on and try to leave the house by myself, unfortunately my mother catches me and forces me to sit down and wait for them. Fine, I'll wait.

A few minutes later we walk to the main square in the middle of District 4, fortunately we live not far from there. It's crowded in the streets, I see two friends from school and ask my parents if I can walk along with them. Once my father nods yes, I sprint away because my mother would certainly have said no.

"Hey," I say to Jasmine and Deja when I catch up with them.

"Hi," says Deja, I can see she is very nervous.

"I hope they won't choose Annie Cresta as a mentor," said Jasmine, "She can't be a mentor.."  
Deja and I both nod. I didn't even think about that. I hope that the Capitol agrees on that, besides we still have Mags… even though she's really old.  
We are getting closer to the square and I see that it's getting pretty crowded. My father and mother wish me luck and Kent says: "I hope they choose you." Isn't it cute? The love of a younger brother.

After thorough inspection, they tell me to go to my age category, seventeen, and I feel that I am still really nervous. Not for myself, for Zane. I can see hundreds of girls around me. I listen to them and some of them have their name in that bowl quite a lot of time. This confirms my feeling about me getting chosen, it won't happen. My name will never be in that bowl more than I officially have to. Deja is nervously looking at the boy's section approximately every five seconds.

"What you looking at?" I ask.

"She has a new boyfriend," says Jasmine.

"No I don't," Deja says.

"Well I think that if you do those kind of things with boys, they are you're boyfriend," says Jasmine.

Jasmine and I are both pretty inexperienced and Jasmine is also very squeamish. When Deja comes to tell us about her nightly adventures with random guys, Jasmine often refuses to listen. I leave them bickering about whether or not a boy is your boyfriend after certain activities, but I don't pay any attention. They stop arguing after a few minutes.

I see Blanche walking past my age category and she waves to me. She looks totally relaxed. I remember how I looked during my first Reaping. Trembling and the tears ran down my cheeks, just as they did with my mother. But we are used to it now. I do wonder what she will be like at Kent's first reaping… her baby boy!

I look at the the boys and see that the twins are holding hands. Every year, the reaping is on the same date, and their birthday is one day later. I can't imagine what it would be like to be taken away from home just one day before your birthday, especially if you're a twin. My eyes wander to the eighteen category and I see Zane. Our eyes meet and he smiles at me. I'm melting on the inside, his smile is so beautiful, I can't imagine a world without him. I see that he says "I love you." And my mouth forms the words "I love you too."

The town's square is decorated with flags of our district and the Capitol and on the stage I see the two large glass bowls with all name cards in it. Once the music starts our district leader steps on the stage. His name is Caleb Jefferson. He holds his hands up and the music stops and everyone on the square is silent. "I hereby wish everyone happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

People start to clap and I start clapping along because I'm so nervous. He announces the video of the Capitol and I do look at the screen, but I don't really listen. All I hear are my brains that are working overtime.

Caleb Jefferson calls the mentors on stage and I'm happy to say that Annie Cresta isn't a mentor. Finnick Odair and Mags. Not that this is guaranteed ticket to win the Hunger Games, but at least you get a mentor who is able to give advice instead of running circles in the room while screaming.

"Well," roars Caleb, "Ladies first!"

"What an honor," Jasmine whispers sarcastically in my ear and I giggle soft.

Caleb sticks his hand into the bowl and begins to rummage in it, after a few seconds he picks out a card. He puts the card in the air, this man is clearly loves a dramatic effect, and opens it. For a moment, my heart stopped. This is it…

"Rubie Surion" he bellows into the microphone.

It takes me a while to realize that that, is my name. Jasmine looks at me like I'm on fire and Deja's eyes are full of tears. The only thing that goes through my mind is: Someone wants to volunteer? No? No one?  
"Come on up," says Caleb Jefferson.

My intention is to walk to the stage, but it's like I'm glued on the ground.  
"Go on Rubie," Jasmine whispered, "before the peacekeepers come to get you." She gives me a gentle nudge in my back and I slowly start walking forward. In my head everything goes ten times faster than in real life, why me? How can this be? Why am I walking so slow?

As I walk forward I see relieved faces of other girls. With difficulty I climb up the stage and look out over the main square. I see familiar and unfamiliar, sad and happy. I hear that Caleb is telling everyone my name and how old I am, where I'm from etcetera and I wonder how the hell did he get that information so quickly?

"And now! The men!" It is clear that this is his favorite moment. He walks up to the bowl and pulls out a card.

"Zane Sobeck!"

I can't help it, the only sound that comes out of my throat is some roaring noise and I hit the floor. This can't be true! This is impossible! I don't know what is happening around me, because I am crying so hard. I can feel that someone is lifting me and taking me somewhere. Once I stop crying I find myself lying on the floor in a dark room with no windows. It is entirely made of wood and wooden sculptures of boats are everywhere. There are also scary paintings of fish staring at me. I feel uncomfortable.

After a few minutes the door opens and my hysterical mother comes running in with Kent and my father behind her. Before I know it, my mother holds me so firmly that I can't escape her embrace. She is saying all kinds of things, but the only words I understand are Sorry, Zane, love you. Father eventually convinces my mother to let me go. Kent gives me a quick hug and says, "I didn't mean it… that I wanted them to choose you." "I know Kent."

Father gives me a hug and says again: "It'll be okay."

I know that this should calm me down, but it makes me just extremely angry. "How can this be okay?" I ask. "Because if you know how this will be okay, right now would be a good time for you to tell me."

My parents are obviously surprised by my reaction.

"But baby girl, you're smart and strong from working on the boat ... "My mother begins.

"Fine, so I know how I can make fishnets and I can catch some fish. That won't help me when I have to kill twenty-three other kids! The chance that I come back as a regular tribute is zero Mom! Zero! "

I know that I'm upsetting my mum, but she can't possibly believe that I have a chance at winning this?

"And even if I could, Zane is in this as well! I'd never be able to do something to him!" The idea that I should murder Zane… I do not even want to think about it.

"Just do the best you can," my father says soothingly, "that's all you have to do."  
Yeah and die, I think. But shut myself up. I don't expect to come back, so I don't want spend my last moments with my family fighting about whether I'll survive or not.

The peacekeepers come in and announce that it's time. My parents give me a quick hug and Kent wishes me luck. A peacekeeper escorts them out and I'm left alone..  
After a while Jasmine and Deja come in, they wish me luck and promise that they will keep track of the homework for me. Like I'm ever going to do homework again.

Mex, Levi, Blanche and Verena also come to say goodbye. Once they enter the room I start to cry again. They all start to hug me and this comforts me, Kent would never do this.  
I can't imagine what this must be like for them, first Hazel and now Zane. After a few minutes Verena asks: "Can you look after Zane?" This breaks my heart, a seven year old who asks me if I can look after her eighteen year old brother. I nod. "I just want you are Zane to come home. That's all!" says Levi and Mex nods. "I promise," I say. The peacekeepers come back in and take them all away. They wave and scream goodbye. I try not to cry but once the door shuts I start to cry, again. I keep crying until the hour is up, a peacekeeper guides me to the train, yes I am still crying. I stumble in the coupe, where Zane is already sitting on a chairOnce he sees me, he stands up and runs to me.

I start to cry even harder than before, something that I thought wasn't possible, and try to talk to him, but no words are coming out, just letters and sobs. Zane just says softly: "Shhh, it'll be okay, we will work this out."  
When the train begins to move, I tell myself to sit down and stop crying. I don't know what to say but luckily our mentors enter the room. I see Finnick Odair and just behind him is the old Mags.  
The appearance of Finnick Odair cheers me up, I can't help it. But Zane's face radiates pure hatred. When Finnick and Mags sit themselves down, Zane immediately says: "I don't want you as my mentor." He is looking at Finnick.  
"Sorry?" He says.

"I do not want you as my mentor," says Zane.

"And may I ask why?" Asks Finnick.

Just say okay Finnick, I want you to be my mentor!

"Because of you, my sister is dead," says Zane chilly.

"Who are you talking about?" Finnick looks at him funny.

"Hazel."

Finnick's joyous face disappear like snow before the sun.

"Zane what you mean?" I ask.

"Just ask him," says Zane.

"Hazel was my partner district during the games," says Finnick.

"And," says Zane. I see that he could explode any moment.

"And what?" Asks Finnick.

"The only reason you sit over here is because she is dead! She saved your life, you arrogant asshole! "Zane has risen from his seat and he is shouting.

Mags makes a soothing gesture with her hand and miraculously Zane calms down.

"And therefore I don't want you as my mentor," says Zane.

"Fine," says Finnick, "I'll take her."

"Rubie," I say quickly.

"Exactly, Rubie," says Finnick.

There follows an awkward silence interrupted by Caleb Jefferson. I had totally forgotten about him. He announces that we go see the Reapings of the other districts. The only thing I remember from watching the Reapings is that district 1 and 2 only has voluntary Careers, District 5 has two relatively young tributes, twelve and fourteen years old. District 7 has a large built guy who looks dangerous. And the girl from District 10 begins to laugh hysterically when she is chosen, my brains immediately say "Look out, we've got ourselves a psycho." But apart from that I don't really remember any other tributes.

Finnick takes me aside to talk to me. "So," he begins, "you and Zane." He nods his head toward Zane on the other side of the room.

"He's my boyfriend," I say.

I see that Finnick's sincerely sorry for me, something I did not expect this womanizer to be able to be.

"Okay, how do you want to do this then?" He asks finally.

"How do I want to do what?" I ask, but I know what he means.

"There will only be one victor. So what are you going to do when it's just you and him? "Asks Finnick.

"Oh, I strongly believe I won't make it to the final two," I say quickly, and I am telling him the truth.

"But what if ..." begins Finnick.

"No, no what if," I say quickly, "I will not be in the final two. I'm not smart or strong enough. "

I sigh deeply, because I know it's true, I should be happy if I survive the first day. I look at Zane who is busy talking to Mags. I feel the tears coming again.

"Hey," says Finnick, "it'll be fine."

"Why does everyone keep telling me that everything will be fine? It is fine! But I don't expect that you understand," I say vicious. Why is he trying to show compassion, like he knows what it's like to have your loved one in the Hunger Games

To my surprise I see something that reminds me of hurt in his eyes and he gets up and walks away without saying bye. This was not how I imagined my "one-on-one time" with Finnick Odair.

The rest of the train, I locked up myself up in my own coupe. I don't want to see anyone, not even Zane. All I want to do is cry, but I think I'm out of tears because my eyes remain dry. I can only produce a sob once in a while.

After a while I open my curtains and see that it's evening. In the distance I see lights and I assume that the Capitol is. But I've never seen before, maybe it's a different district with lots of money.

I hear a knock on my door. "Go away!" I cry.  
"Ah Rubie come on, don't be stupid and open that door!" I hear Zane say.

I don't want to open the door, but after thinking about it, he's probably the only one who understands how I feel. I open the door and Zane immediately wraps his arms around me. "I love you so much," he says. I frown my eyebrows, that sounded forced and kind of fake. "Uh okay," I say, while I try to escape his embrace. Zane closes the door behind him and sits down on the bed. "Now what," I ask. "Yes, now we have to come up with a plan," says Zane.

A plan .. I do not want to come up with a plan.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because I don't know how I will react to everything in the Arena. There are tributes who just snap and do crazy stuff, "says Zane.

"So?" What is he trying to say?

"I don't know Rubie! They will never let us both win," cries Zane frustrated. He paces back and forth through my room.

"Then we both just kill ourselves?" I shout back. "That's easy!"  
"And then what?" Zane asks.  
The nothing, I think.

Zane sits down next to me and takes my hand. A shiver goes through my body. I look in those beautiful blue eyes and smile. "We protect each other to the end and then we'll see what happens. Okay?" He says finally. I nod. I ask Zane if he can stay with me tonight. He nods and lies down on the bed. I curl up beside him and fall right asleep.


	4. First Impressions

**Chapter 4, First Impressions**

When I open my eyes my body goes in panic mode. Where am I? I look around the room. That door doesn't seem familiar! And that chair, ugh, I hate purple! I turn around, still panicking, and then I see Zane. He's still sleeping and I suddenly remember where I am. Unfortunately this isn't a nightmare. This is reality, and it's hard. I am a tribute for the 71st Hunger Games and so is Zane.  
I calm myself down by lying down and looking at Zane while he is sleeping. He looks so peaceful when he's asleep.  
After half an hour I kind of feel like a stalker and decide it's probably best to take a shower.

The shower is nice and warm. And for the first time in my life the water doesn't have a salty flavour to it. In our district all the water we use comes straight from the sea and my dad thinks it's perfectly fine to use the salt water in our shower. I can't complain, at least we have a working shower with hot water. Zane's family have to wash themselves in the sea.

The shower is so good; I think I spend at least 20 minutes just looking at all the different kind of soap bottles. Then someone, I think it's Zane, starts bouncing on my door. "What is it?" I ask. No reply. "What is it?" Again, no reply. I get out of the shower and wrap a towel around me, a rather small towel, and squeeze the water from my hair.. Why can't I just take a nice and relaxing shower for God's sake? The bouncing continues. "Give me a second! Okay?" Why so impatient! I'm really annoyed now. I open the door and snap: "What Zane?"  
But it isn't Zane. It's Finnick. And just when you think things can't get any worse, I mean he just saw me in a really small towel that covered at least the most private parts of my body, I drop the towel… I start screaming and run back to the bathroom. O MY GOD! WHY? Why?  
I can hear Finnick laughing and leaving my room. No one can ever know about this! No one! This is so embarrasing! I burry my face in my hands. I'm so ashamed!

When I have my confidence back, or at least a part of it, I get dressed and leave my room to have breakfast. Finnick, Zane and Mags are already having breakfast. I sit myself down next to Zane and try to ignore Finnick. But I can just feel that he's looking at me with a big smile.

"Stop it!" I hiss.

He may be a victor of the Hunger Games, but he is only… what… nineteen? Twenty? And I find his behaving rather childlike. He keeps smiling at me in a way that makes me feel really uncomfortable, like he is stripping me with his eyes… Ew.  
Okay, a part of me is enjoying it, I have to be honest. But since my boyfriend is sitting next to me it's kind of my duty to find it annoying and unacceptable.

"Did everyone sleep well?" Caleb Jefferson ask while entering the breakfast compartment.

I constantly forget that he's is also joining us even though he is hard to forget. He is a really, really, big build man, a lot of muscles, dark hair, black eyes and a low voice. He reminds me of a giant. My father used to tell me stories about giants and fairies.

"Oh I slept beautifully," Finnick says, " and Rubie had a lovely surprise for me this morning. I really enjoyed her way of saying good morning to me." He winks at me. Normally, I'd probably start blushing but I feel like hurting him. So I kick him under the table. I think I really hurt him because his smile is gone and he is moaning some curse words.

"Are you okay Finnick?" Caleb asks.

"I've never been better," Finnick says while trying to smile.

"Good. Okay. In an hour or so we will enter the Capitol and you two will be taken to the Remake Center…"

"Excuse me? The what?" Zane interrupts him.

"The Remake Center," Caleb repeats.

"What exactly are they going to remake us in?" Zane asks. He sounds really grumpy.

I don't like this grumpy, quickly annoyed, side of him. He usually has a lot of patience. Especially with his younger brothers and sister who can be a real pain the you know where sometimes. And Caleb is only trying to help us.

"They're just going to make you even more handsome than you already are," I say quickly and take his hand.

"Exactly, not that you need it," Finnick says with a smile.

I want to give him a "just-drop-it" look but he is my mentor and I have to make him like me because he is in charge of my sponsors. And we all know Finnick has a lot of lovers in the Capitol so he could help me out when I'm starving or something like that. So I give him a grateful smile.

"Thank you Finnick," I say thankfully and then finish the rest of my breakfast while listening to Caleb's schedule.

"After you guys are done in the Remake Center, no I don't know how long that will take Zane, you have to prepare yourself for the opening ceremonies, which is tonight."

O god no... I totally forgot about those, the opening ceremonies. I fear the worst. Every year Kent and I watch the opening ceremonies together, it's the only episode of the show he's allowed to watch, and we watch it without fighting. We make fun of every single costume and give every tribute a grade. One if your costume is boring and normal, a ten if you just look ridiculous. I can only imagine how much fun Kent is going to have tonight when he sees me wearing a giant fish head...

After breakfast, Finnick takes me to his compartment to have a talk. If he wasn't my mentor I would have given him the finger (especially after what happened this morning) but unfortunately he is my mentor and he is trying to help me. I gather all my courage, which isn't a lot, and follow him. He sits down on his bed and signs that I have to come and sit next top him.

"Okay, first of all, I want to thank you for your… open way of greeting me this morning. I really feel like we've gotten to know each other better."  
Okay I'm going to leave. I get up and want to leave but he points back at the bed and I sit down again. I can't resist him, there is something about him no one can resist.  
"Secondly, I talked about it with Mags, about your little problem… and I decided that I am just going to mentor you like I do with any other tribute…"

"They all die Finnick," I snap.

"I try to keep them alive, and I will try to do the exact same thing with you. I will help you! I promise. What you want to do with Zane is up to you. I assume you guys will be teaming up, which is fine by me! It really is because you know you can trust him a hundred per cent right? So you can at least go to sleep without the fear that your partner might kill you in your sleep." He sounds very serious. "The only thing I need from you is your trust. Do you trust me Rubie?" He looks at me with those beautiful sea green eyes and I get lost in them. They remind me of home, of my family, my dad's boat. Oh, I miss home, and I love Finnick's eyes.

"Rubie?"

"Sorry what? O no, yes of course, yes I trust you," I quickly answer. I try not to look in his eyes. The last thing I need some kind of teenage crush on my mentor.

"Good! Did you already come up with a plan to present yourself?"

"What do you mean, presenting myself?" I ask. I don't really care what I look like, I just want to try my hardest to survive.

"Every tribute, almost every tribute, presents itself in a way that they think they will get a lot of sponsors. Some of them try a really brutal, killing attitude. Other use their innocence, or their looks."

"I thought you were responsible for my sponsors?" How on earth am I going to make people like me?

"I am partially responsible for it. But it's mostly up to you," he says, "so what's your plan?"

I have to really think about that question. What do the people from the Capitol like? How am I going to get a lot of sponsors? I don't have to ask Finnick. He just has to sit and look pretty and people will throw money right at him. I could just go as myself…

"You could use your looks? It worked out fine for me…" Is that a compliment from Finnick Odair? "Or you could pretend like you're having the time of your life and that you love the Capitol.

"I think I'm just going to be me. I'm probably no good at acting."

Finnick gives me a worried look, but I made up my mind. I won't pretend to be anyone else. This is me and they will just have to accept it, and hopefully like it.

When we reach the Capitol, which by the way looks amazing, Zane and I are escorted to the Remake Center. They take me to the girls section and Zane to the boys.

"Don't you dare coming back with less hair!" I yell at him. "Same for you!" he yells back. Ha, they should try. No one cuts my hair.

When I enter the room I see 3 people waiting to transform me into a beautiful tribute. I think the two on the right are women and the one on the left is probably a man. But I'm not sure. People from the Capitol are weird, but these people... I don't even know where to start. How can they make me look beautiful? Because I really don't like this crazy Capitol look. They introduce themselves, Camia, Kaiya and Raven. Yes, it's a man.

While I'm being waxed (ouch) and plucked (more ouch), I can't stop staring at the tattoos, hair colours and the amount of make up on their face. Seven words keep pounding in my head: "Please, don't make me look like you. Please! Don't make me look like you!" And why isn't there a mirror in this room! What are they doing to me?

Camia, who is fixing my hair, makes weird high pitching sounds when she takes my hair out of my usual bun. It almost looks like she has never seen normal brown curly hair. She walks away, opens a drawer and gets out some scissors. O dear God, please tell me those are not for me. She turns around and walks straight at me.

"WOW!" I scream and jump up my chair. "I appreciate everything you guys do for me, I really do. But please, don't cut my hair!" I can the tears coming up, I didn't knew my hair meant this much to me.

"But sweety, it's only the dead ends," Camia says.

After a few minutes they have convinced me to get back in the chair even though I'm shaking from head to toe. I can't bear this. I can hear Camia cutting my hair and I start crying.  
Then suddenly the door opens and a tall skinny woman with a blonde afro and pink eye shadow enters the room. She is wearing an all leather black suit, it's really tight but she has a good body for it. The only thing I'm missing is the black whip.

Raven, Kaiya and Camia take a few steps back when the woman starts to walk in circles around me. She makes different sounds, some of them remind me of approval and some of them… the sound like she's disgusted.

"Paloma," she suddenly says.

"Sorry?"

"I am Paloma, your stylist," she says.

"I'm Rubie," I say.

"I know."

Sorry, just trying to be polite here.  
She starts inspecting me again, which makes me feel very uncomfortable. I feel like I'm naked, even though I'm not.

"Yes, I can work with this," she finally says.

Raven, Kaiya and Camia start to applaud. This probably means they've done their job. Making me into something Paloma can work with. She waves the team off and sits down on a chair.

"Don't worry, I'm not planning on making you look like a real fish," she immediately says.

This makes my day. Kent will be so disappointed when he she's me in a normal costume!"

"I was thinking to turn you into a mermaid. Using shells and giving you a tail," she continues.

O god no, a tail.

"It's almost finished, you will see it tonight."

For a moment I honestly thought I had a normal stylist. But she is just like all the others, a crazy artist. But she is my stylist and I give her my brightest smile and say: "I can't wait to see it." Which is of course the biggest lie ever.

Paloma smiles at me and then leaves the room. I can hear her giving some instructions to the team, who soon after that enter the room again and proceed their work. I can see Raven getting all kinds of colours and glittery stuff in jars from the cupboards. I guess I will just have to wait to see how this will end…


	5. The Opening Ceremonies

**Chapter 5, The Opening Ceremonies**

We, all the tributes, are waiting for the opening ceremonies to start. I'll just tell you what I think of my costume… It's ridiculous. I hope they will film waist up because this tail… Don't even get me started on the tail! When they bring everyone they're chariot I'm pleased. If I stand all the way at the front, the chariot should cover up most of my tail. But other than that, my costume looks like a bikini made of red shells. The rest of my upper body is on full sight.  
I am pleased with the way they made me look, I still have my long brown curly hair, thank god, and even though I can feel the five layers of foundation sticking to my head, I look nothing like a real Capitol woman.

Zane and I have matching tails, but he is wearing nothing else. His stylist probably thought that Panem would like to see his upper body. I find it quite ironic that the first time I see my boyfriend without a shirt, the whole of Panem sees it as well. I'm surprised by the amount of muscles he has. How could I have never seen those? We live in a water district for God's sake? Why is he always wearing a shirt?

"You like what you see?" Zane ask with a flirty tone in his voice.

"Uh, yes. Perfectly fine. Nothing wrong with it," I nervously reply.

He smiles at me and says: "Good."

The female tribute from district 2 apparently agrees, she can't stop staring at him.

"District two finds you very attractive," I say teasingly.

Zane starts looking for district 2's chariot and he starts to smile.

"Hey!" I yell at him and punch him in the stomach.

I didn't mean to hit him so hard but, I got angry.

"What was that for?" he groans.

"Like you don't know," I say grumpy.

"Rubie… are you jealous?" Zane asks with a massive smile on his face.

I don't want to answer that question, because I am but I don't want him to know, so I decide to meet some of the other tributes. The young boy from district 5 reminds me of Kent, not sure if that is a good thing, so I decide to talk to them. I lift my tail up, never thought I'd have to that, and step up our chariot. "Where are you going?" Zane ask. "Away from you so you can spend some quality time with that ego of yours." I can hear he starts laughing, but I was actually being serious.

I walk up to district 5 and try not to laugh when I see what kind of hats they have to wear. District 5 is the energy district and they are now both wearing giant lamp bulb hats.

"Hey," I try to say with a straight face.

"Hi," the girl replies.

"I'm Rubie, and that guy over there is Zane. We're from district fout," I say while point at Zane. We all look at him and see that he is checking himself out in the reflection of the glass wall.

"I'm Rosie and this is Selwyn," the girl says.

"Hi!" Selwyn squeaks.

I now feel lucky that I'm seventeen and not twelve. I try to give him a normal look, but I feel sorry for him.

"You don't have to feel sorry for me," Selwyn says.

I'm not so good at covering up my emotions.

"I can do this. Even if I'm only twelve!" he sounds determined.

"Good," is the only thing I can come up with to say.

He looks nothing like Kent. He would probably be crying his eyes out here, screaming for my mum to come and get him.

"Nice.. tail," Rosie says while staring at the giant blue-green thing I drag with me.

Okay, this is kind of awkward. Luckily they tell us is time to go to your chariot, the show is starting in five minutes.

"Okay pretty boy," I tell Zane, "do your thing and get us some sponsors!"

"And how are you going to help me do that?" he asks.

"I'm just going to be me," I say with a smile.

"That's what I thought," he says.

Excuse me?

"I was thinking, maybe it's for the best if we have the same strategy? Since we're going to pair up in the Arena and all."

"Do enlighten me," I say sarcastically. He doesn't seem to notice that I'm not really interested in his strategy because he continues.

"Mags and Finnick think we should use our looks to get sponsors. Don't get me wrong Rubie, I love you just the way you are, but we have to do this!" He looks me straight in the eyes.

"Since when do you agree with Finnick?"

"I agree with Mags," he snaps.

I sigh. Why oh why is everyone here obsessed with how you look. Zane is giving me his puppy dog look, which he knows I can't resist, so I say yes.

"I'm doing this for you."

"Thanks babe, I love you," Zane says.

He gives me a quick kiss before our chariot starts to move and we enter a massive room. I don't know the exact word for a room as spacious as this! I've never seen anything like it! It looks much larger than it does on tv. Thousands of people dressed in the weirdest clothes. Those hair colours! I bet if we organise them by colour, you'd have an awesome rainbow! Zane nudges me and whispers in my ear: "Wave at them Rubie!"

O yeah!

I start to wave and produce a charming smile. I do wonder if I'm attractive enough to get us some sponsors. There's only one way to find out. As soon as the cameras go to us I start winking and waving. Tossing my hair from side to side as sexy as I can. The crowd goes wild and starts to scream my name. Finnick must be so proud of me right now.

"Strike a sexy pose!" I tell Zane, "They will love it!"

"Like what?" he asks.

"Just show your muscles or something like that." I can't come up with anything better. I've never had to worry about looking attractive and neither has Zane.

Zane flexes his muscles and starts to randomly point at the audience giving them big smiles. He winks at several Capitol woman and waves. The camera then continues to District 5 and I stop winking and giving seductive looks.

"You can stop, you know," I tell Zane who is still trying to win over the audience.

"But I'm enjoying this," he replies.

I roll my eyes and say: "I never knew you were so vain."

He smiles at me and I instantly forgive him. He is so hot, I am the luckiest girl in whole of Panem. I start waving at the crowd again, it is sort of fun.  
When all the chariots circle up in the City Circle President Snow steps on the stage. He gives us a speech, I'm not really listening, about how honoured we must be, make our districts proud bla bla bla.I try to keep a close look on the screens to see when Zane and I have some screen time again. When the camera gives us a few seconds I start smiling and winking again. I never knew I was capable of such things. I keep smiling until my jaw hurts. Please film someone else, I think.  
As if they could hear me, they start to film district 1 and I can relax. When Snow finishes his speach we here the anthem and the chariots leave the big room. I can't wait until I lie in my bed. I don't know how Finnick does it, but being attractive is exhausting.


	6. Learning Something New

**Chapter 6, Learning Something New**

The next morning I wake up and find myself in the safety of Zane's arms. Now that I start thinking about it, I'm not quite sure if we're allowed to share a room… But I don't really care, considering these are my last days on this planet, and I want to spend them with Zane. When I turn around I see that he's already up.

"Good morning beautiful," he says.

"Oh.. why thank you," I say slightly surprised. Because I know how I look like in the morning, not beautiful at all.

Today is our first day of training and I'm really nervous. Most kids go in there and already know some stuff. I on the other hand, know nothing. I can't throw knifes, or shoot with a bow and arrow, I can't throw heavy objects, I can't do anything!

"I think we should train separately," Zane says all of the sudden.

"What? Why?" I panick, he is trying to get rid of me? I need him!

"Because there are so many things to learn, and if we both learn as much as possible, different things, we are stronger! Because we're together in the Arena! We are going together right?"

"Yes ofcourse!" I say. I can't imagine going in there without him. I wouldn't last a day.

He smiles at me and starts to kiss me in a way he hasn't done before, but I like it.  
I have to be honest with you, Zane and I are probably the most boring couple you've ever met. Because Zane has to take care of his siblings ninety per cent of the time, we never have some "alone-time" and yes we are both still a virgin.  
All of the sudden Zane rolls over and lies on top of me and the starts to undo the buttons of my pyjama. It takes him ages, it's either his lack of experience or I'm wearing a very difficult pyjama.

"Why this hurry?" I ask.

"This will probably sound stupid and shallow, but I'd rather not die as a virgin," Zane says while blushing.

I give him a weird look, I somehow feel used.

"No Rubie! You are getting this all wrong. If it wasn't for the Games I would have waited, as long as you would have liked. But since at least one of us, most likely both of us, will die within the next two weeks, it's probably a good idea to just do this… I'd just really want to know what it's like."

I feel like I should respond offended. But somewhere, deep down, I want to know what it's like as well. And on the top of that, he's eighteen… he's probably the only one of his friends who still is a virgin. So all I do is shrug, which he takes as the green light and he starts to kiss me again. Suddenly someone starts knocking on the door and before I can say "Just a second!" Finnick opens the door.

"O sorry, I didn't know you were.. in the middle of something," he says with a smile.

My face turns red, I'm so ashamed. Zane's face is red as well, but probably because he is angry.

"Get lost dick!" he screams, and he throws a pillow at Finnick's head.

Finnick skilful dodges the pillow and says while closing the door: " Breakfast in five minutes!"

When the door is closed Zane looks at me and says: "So.. where were we?" He obviously wants to continue what we just started but I'm hungry, and nervous. I push him of me, do up the one button Zane managed to undo and walk towards the door. "We'll finish it tonight okay?" I say just before I leave the room.

"You promise?" He sounds desperate.

I start laughing at leave the room. When I enter the dining room everyone is waiting for us. Before Finnick can make a snarky comment about what just happened I say: "Good morning everyone? Did you all have a good night of sleep?" Mags nods, she still hasn't said a word to me, but luckily Caleb starts to talk about a crazy dream he had and what it could mean so Finnick can't say a word. All he does is smile at me. I feel sorry for him, he can't help it. Deep inside that victor's body is a nineteen or twenty year old boy dying to get out and act childish.

After breakfast we head for the Training Center, three days of training with all the tributes in the same room. Luckily there is a rule that forbids us to fight with each other in there.  
On the last day you have to show the Gamemakers what you're good at and they will give you a score based on how well you did your special thing. I really hope that I'll find something I'm good at, because at this moment, all I can do is make a fish net, and we all know that that is not going to get me a decent score.

Zane and I are wearing matching training uniforms, I assume the other tributes are wearing these as well since they don't look district related, and after putting them on Finnick accompanies us to the Training Center. He quickly gives us some tips, something about don't show off with the stuff you can do etcetera. That shouldn't be a problem for me, I'm not good at anything.

The Training Center is a big, rather depressing, room with all kinds of weapons, training machines, and stuff you wouldn't expect to be in this room. There is a painting section?  
There is a room above the Training Center, I guess that's where the Gamemakers will be sitting when watching us every move. I can see piles of food and lots of alcohol. They won't be watching us, in just a few hours they will be too drunk to even remember who is from what district. Zane gives me a quick kiss and then leaves me to mingle with the Careers. For all they know he could be one of them. He's athletic, strong, has a lot of muscles (I know that now) and he's tall.  
The girl from 10 immediately goes to the "Knife-throwing-station" and she is really good. Every time I think about her reaping and that creepy laughter of hers… chills run down my spine. I will stay away from her as far as possible. I join the minis from District 5, Selwyn and Rosie, since I already sort of know them.

"Hey," I say.

They both look quite surprised that I'm talking to them.

"Can I maybe join you guys?" I ask.

Rosie nods and Selwyn says: "Yeah, why not?"

We first stop at the knot tying, probably the only thing I can do… The teacher asks us if we have some experience with tying knots and setting up traps. I feel a bit geeky when I tell him about all the kinds of different knots I know, because I make fishing nets, but the teacher seems to like it.  
We start with some basic knots because Rosie and Selwyn have no experience with this. After a while they seem to get the hang of it and he shows us how to set up basic traps for animals that will kill them, and how to capture a human. While we're doing this I keep a close eye on Zane. He seems to be making friends with the Careers, as far as you can be friend when you're both in the Hunger games… He is now sword fighting, I stop with my knot tying for a few minutes and just watch him.

After an hour and a half I leave Rosie and Selwyn, if seen enough knots for today, and see that Psycho has just finished her knife throwing, so I decide to give that a go. When she sees me walking up to the station she smiles at me and then starts skipping to the next station. She looks like she's having the time of her life, crazy maniac.

The teacher asks me hopefully if I have any experience, I have to disappoint him and say no. He explains me how to hold a knife properly, what the best way to throw it is, where to aim for etcetera. The first thirty minutes are a complete disaster. The knives are hitting all the stuff I shouldn't be hitting. I've hit none of the manikins. I tell the teacher to just forget it and that he's wasting his time, but he tells me to keep trying. He explains it to me one more time and tells me to concentrate. "Focus on your target," he says. I close my eyes, focus on my breathing (which apparently is important), concentrate and then when I open my eyes I throw the knife towards the manikin. I think I'm even more surprised than the teacher when I hit the manikin right between the eyes. He's starts to applaud and then hands me some more knives. He's determent to turn me into an expert and I let him transform me. After all I'm not strong enough to handle a sword or a spear. Knifes are small and agile, like me (or at least, I'd like to think I am). After two hours I get bored, I thank the teacher for his help and move on to the next station that draws my attention; making fire. If it so happens that I set a trap in the arena and find a tasty animal in it, I need to cook it, fire will help me do that. To my surprise I'm good at making fires, so after half an hour I quit. Soon after that we all have lunch in a big room next to the Training Center. Zane decides to sit nowhere near me to join the Careers, so I end up with Rosie and Selwyn. But I like them, so I don't mind.

A voice in the back of my head is telling me not to get too attached to them. We will probably die anyway, but if I have to kill them at some point I should still be able to. Rosie and Selwyn tell me something about their District. They generate power for Panem.

"So, tell me something about your family," I say after listening them talking about ways to generate power for over fifteen minutes. So boring.

"I have one brother and one sister, and we all live with our parents," Selwyn says.

If that brother still has a reaping age, I find him selfish. Selwyn is only twelve!

"And I have a younger sister," Rosie says.

"I wish I had a sister," I respond. I think about my annoying little brother Kent.

"You should be happy you don't have one! Because she is the youngest, my mum always blames me for anything. So unfair," Rosie says with a sigh.

Okay, so maybe I can't blame Kent entirely for the fact that my mother always blames me. It could just be a mother-thing.

"I have a brother, he's ten and his name is Kent. And o yeah, he is very annoying," I say with a slight smile on my face. I do miss him. But just a little.

We don't really talk much about home or who we are during the rest of the lunch. Our topics are mostly about our lives here. How great the food is, and that the beds are ten times better than the once we have at home.

After lunch Selwyn asks if we can go to the station about plants. I shrug, I would have stopped by it sooner or later, so I follow the minis. I can't help but feel sorry for them, they basically are dead meat. Selwyn is so short, he doesn't even reach my shoulder and I'm really short for my age.  
After a few minutes I feel like I want to leave the plants station. It is extremely boring, but my brains tell me to stay and focus. This information could possibly safe my life. The teacher shows us some plants and she asks us if we can point out which ones are edible and the ones that are really poisonous, it's like a test. I will be honest and tell you that I have never failed so hard in a test. The minis are extremely smart and get everything right, so they ask me if they can go to the next station and leave me. I say I'm fine with it and they leave me alone. God, I hate plants.

At the end of the day my body is aching, probably because I did some strength training at the end. Near the end of the of the day it crossed my mind that there is a chance I will have to use a heavy weapon, just because it can be the only thing I can get my hands on, so I need to prepare my body to handle something heavy. Now I just want to go to bed…

At the dinner table Zane sits next to me and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"How was your day?" he asks with a smile.

"Lovely, exactly how I imagined our first date to be like," I say sarcasticly…

"Excuse me?" He sounds surprised. I don't think he understands what I mean.

"I understand that we need to do things alone so we can learn more things, but you could have at least had lunch with me."

"I thought you had fun with those two from district 5," he says irritated.

"Whatever Zane." I start to chew angrily on a piece of meat.

Finnick and Mags join us.

"Uh oh, do I spot trouble in paradise? Oh young love.." he says.

"Get lost," Zane growls.

"Alright, chill dude," Finnick quickly replies.

"Don't call me dude, Odair!"

"Okay, if you don't start behaving like a normal person, you will sleep alone tonight!" I yell at Zane.

Zane mumbles something that sounds like "sorry" and he finishes his dinner. Great, I think, now I HAVE to act like I'm not grumpy tonight. Why are teenage boys like this?

"So..." Finnick says, "how was your training."

"Great, I learned that I shouldn't eat plants because I can't see the difference between the ones that make a lovely salad and the ones that could give me an epileptic seizure," I say with a smile on my face.

Finnick gives me worried look so I quickly say: "But I did learn how to set up a trap. So I can eat some squirrels or rabbits."

Mags says something (o my god) but I don't understand a worth of it. Zane did and he answers with: "I found out that I'm rather good with a sword and a spear. But I'm no good with the bow and arrow."

"That is just great, that means you can make dinner," Finnick says while looking at me, "and you can gill the other tributes. Sounds like a good way to split the jobs."

"Hey, I did learn how to throw a knife!" I yell slightly insulted. I am not a house wife.

"And how did that go?" Finnick asks with a nasty tone. It's like he thinks I can't do anything but cook dinner.

"It went very well, thank you very much!" I say frustrated. "And I can make a fire!" I add quickly.

Finnick gives me an approving smile. If Zane wasn't here... oh boy. Although, mentors aren't probably allowed to date a tribute. Not that I would tell anyone, no one needs to know. Wow, brain, stop right there. I am with Zane, not with Finnick. So nothing will happen.

After dinner I take a shower, I love the showers in the Capitol. I put on my nightdress and open the door to my bedroom. I see Zane lying on my bed in a weird pose in just his underwear… and he is trying to give me a very seductive look. I start to laugh extremely hard, he is not amused.

"What are you doing?" I ask while still laughing.

"Nothing, never mind," he says. He pulls the cover up to his head and turns his back at me.

"No seriously Zane, what was that?" I ask with a smile. I get in to bed with him and wrap my arms around him.

He growls something; I can't understand a word of it.

"You have to be honest here Zane, it was really funny," I quickly say.

"I wasn't trying to be funny."

O dear god, I hurt his ego. Luckily, my new seductive me knows how to handle this.

"But it also looked very sexy," I say in a low seductive voice.

He turns around, looks me in the face and says: "It did?" I nod and he gets a naughty smile on his face.

This is so easy.

"So.." he says, "where were we this morning?"

I can feel that I'm blushing. I never blush! Why am I blushing. Probably because somewhere in the back of my mind, I know what is going to happen. Deja is always talking about it, so I have some expierence.

"I am so happy you are not wearing that same pyjama as this morning," Zane whispers.

"Why are you whispering?" I whisper.

"You are whispering too!"

"Yeah because you're whispering," I giggle.

"That's because I don't want Odair to disturb us again," Zane says with a very serious look in his eyes.

"You know, I can just lock the door."

"You can do that?" He asks.

"Ofcourse!" I say. I get out of bed and walk towards the door and lock it. I try to turn the lights of as sensual as possible, honestly I have no idea what I'm doing, but the smile on Zane's face, just before the lights go off, are telling me I'm doing it right!


	7. Showing Off

**Chapter 7, Showing Off**

The two days after that are more or less the same. Zane ignores me at training, I spend most of my time with the minis while I'm learning things that can possibly safe my life. The only time Zane gives me all of his attention is at night… This is sort of disappointing. On the other hand, in a few days we will be spending every second of the day together, so we might as well meet new people while we still can.

After two and a half day of training we have to show the Game Makers what we can do. I am really, really, nervous. We have lunch in our own apartments so we can have a quick talk with our mentors. So Zane has his pep talk with Mags in his room and Finnick and I sit down in the living room.

"So what are you going to show them?" is the first thing Finnick asks.

"I don't know Finnick! I don't know!" I yell at him. I begin to panic. "I can't do anything. I can't do this! Why can't they just shoot me? I'm dead already!"

I start to breath heavily and the room seems to get smaller. Since when am I claustrophobic? This will not come in handy in the Arena. I can't control myself and I start to run circles in the room. I command myself to stop, but my body isn't listening. Suddenly it hits me that I will be going to the Arena in just three days and there is nothing I can do about it. I can't stop it, it's inevitable. All of the sudden Finnick grabs me and slaps me in my face.

"Ouch!"I scream.

"Are you finished?" Finnick asks, he gives me a worried look.

"What did you that for?" I ask with a soft voice, he slapped me really hard.

"You were running around like a headless chicken while whispering things like dead and the end." He gives me a piercing look.

"Oh," I respond. I did even realize that I was talking.

"Rubie, this is not the time to lose your mind," Finnick says, "you have to go in there, and show them what you can do. I know you can do it!"

"But what? I ask. I feel like crying, because I really don't know what to show the Game Makers.

"You said that you were good a throwing knifes the first day."

I nod.

"Okay, this is what you are going to do. First of all, lose that horrible sweater, then let your hair down and then, when you're in the room with the Game Makers, I want you to throw those knifes as sexy as you can!"

Did he really just tell me to throw the knives in a sexy way?

"Understand?" Finnick asks.

"And why do you want me to do this in a sports bra?" I ask him.

"Because the people from the Capitol like to see some skin, trust me, I know all about it," Finnick says and then he gives me that famous wink.

I look at myself in the mirror. This sweater really isn't doing my body any justice.

"Okay," I respond.

Finnick gives me an approving look and brings me to the elevator. Zane is already waiting for me and he obviously got the same advice, because his sweater is nowhere near. Finnick gives me a last comforting smile and then waves at us when the elevator doors are closing.

"I think you forgot your shirt," I say in a seductive voice.

"Well, yeah. I just thought that the Capitol people would like it. Since they loved it the last time… so yeah." I can tell he feels really uncomfortable.

"It's okay Zane, I'm going to take mine of as well." I wink at Zane and now feel like Finnick.

"What?" Zane snaps.

"Is that a problem?" I ask.

"Uh yeah, that is indeed a problem." I can't believe it, he is angry!

"Well Zane, then you're just a hypocrite. You know what? I won't take of my shirt." I say.

"Good," he replies.

"If you go back up stairs now and get yours!" I snap at him.

"Whatever," Zane replies.

The elevator doors open en Zane wants to leave. I use all my strenght to push him back. He won't get away with this.

"Now you listen to me Zane Sorbeck. I love you very much, but I am fed up with this though-guy act of yours! I can't take it anymore! No, shut up and listen! You remind me of a pregnant woman with your mood swings. During the day you're acting like a possive, jealous dick and at night you're the sweetest guy in Panem. I am done Zane. I want the real you back, District five Zane. Because I am not enjoying this tribue version. Do you understand me?"

Zane gives me a surprised look. Probably because I was able to push him to the back of the elevator, what surprised me. But also because I've really been angry with him. Not like this.  
I keep looking at him, waiting for his response.

"Sorry," he says. "I didn't mean it like that."

"You better not, so are you done with it now?" I ask.

He nods.

"Good. So, I suggest we go in there and both score at least nine points!" I give him a determined look. I then take of my sweat shirt, throw it on the Floor and take Zane's hand. I decide to give him a smile (I don't want him to be grumpy when he meets the Game Makers) and we both join the rest of the tributes.

"So," the girl from District 2 says, I think her name is Poppie (ridiculous name), while she is looking at me and Zane, "are you guys… together?" She gives me a forced smile.

"Yes, I love him so much," I say with my sweetest voice and I give Zane a kiss.

"How… lovely," Poppie says.

She and I are not going to be friends, she's so fake.

"Are you ready for this, Zane?" the boy from 1 asks. He says it in a intimidating tone.

"Born ready. How about you, Theodone?" Zane replies in the same tone.

Theodone? Are you kidding me? Weirdest name, ever.

The boy nods and then get's called in.

"Where are your shirts?" asks the girl from 1.

"Forgot to put them on," Zane answers casually.

Some of the tributes give us a disgusted look. I would have probably done the same, but I have to do this.

The boy from 2 stares at me, I stare back. You like what you see, I think. He eventually gives me a smile and then starts to talk with Poppie. I look at all the tributes. The differences between 12 and 2 are massive. They really should forbid Careers to come on the show. I know that there is a rule that forbids tributes to prepare for the Hunger Games, but everyone knows that there are Careers. They make a good show, so the Capitol ignores the rule.  
The girl from 10 really frightens me, she just stands in the corner smiling at everyone like we're food… I nudge Zane.

"Zane?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know who the girl from ten is?" I ask.

"Who?"

"Oh never mind," I reply dissappointed. Maybe I'm just imagining it. Maybe she really is a nice girl and not a total psycho.

I see Rosie and Selwyn talking to District 8, I don't know anything about them. The boy from 7 still looks dangerous. It takes me a while before I remember what District 7 does. And then I remember… lumber. Great, so he can probably throw an axe. I will stay as far away as possible from him. The girl next to him, I think she is his district partner, is really young and short. She reminds me of a twig, easy to break. She will not survive the bloodbath on the first day

District 12 has two pathetic tributes. They're both really tall and skinny. The boy obviously just hit puberty because his face reminds me of a map of mountains, with snow peaks and everything. It's actually really disgusting. You'd think his prep team would do something about it. The girl has long red hair and she looks like she is about to collapse. I wonder if District 12 gets the same amount of food as we.

I look at everyone from head to toe. I am so focused at doing this that I can't hear a sound. Girl district 1, tall, athletic and blond. She reminds of an Amazon, but less scary. District 2 tributes are Poppie and I think Zane told me the boy's name is Lyndon. I think the tributes from 3 are around the age of 16. The girl doesn't look like a killer, but I could be wrong. The boy looks like he's really smart, after all he is from 3. They are usually really smart. Hopefully they're smart enough to avoid the bloodbath… District 5 are the minis…

"Rubie!" Zane pokes me.

"What?"

"It's my turn, and yours after that," Zane says.

"Okay, goodluck." I start to kiss him, such a shame Poppie isn't here anymore.

"What did I do to deserve that?"He asks with a smile

"I just love you so much," I reply. I point at the door and tell him to go. Just before the doors close, Zane turns around and waves at me.

It feels like I have to wait several hours before it's finally my turn. When they call my name I slowly walk towards the doors. When I enter the Training Center I wonder what Zane did. I never asked him, but I assumed sword fighting. At the back of the Training Center is a pile of damaged manikins, I wonder who did that. I hope Zane.  
Okay Rubie, this is not the time to start panicking. This is it, you have to show them what you got. Game face on!

"Rubie Sauron, District four," I say with a charming smile.

They give an approving nod, so gather the stuff that I need. I put some manikins randomly in the room. Then pick a few knives and take my place.

Oh, my hair! I almost forgot. I take out the elastic band and start to shake my hair. I hear some captivating sounds from the Game Makers.

Okay Focus! I think about what Finnick told me. Throw your knives as sexy as you can. I have no idea how to do it, I'll just have to fake it. I take one deep breath and then start to throw the knives at all the manikins, I only miss one. I take a bow for the applauding Game Makers. And then I don't really know what to do.

"Would you like to see anything else?" I ask politely. I regret asking that. I don't really have anything else to show them.

The head Game Maker nods. Shit.. I don't know what to do. I can make a fire, but that's not impressing… or is it? No.. probably not. Why isn't there a pool here, I can swim. No one else, except Zane, can swim.

"I think that I need your help," I say as charming as I can.

"My help?" the head Game Maker asks. I think his name is Seneca Crane.

"Yes, you see… I had prepare something in the water. But I can't see any water here. Maybe you can help me with that. Something like a pool. I mean, after all… you are THE head Game Maker."

He starts to blush. Oh.. men.

"Well.. yes. Yes I can. Just give me a few minutes. He gets up and leaves the Trainings Center. In the mean time I play innocently with my hair, which seems to entertain the Game Makers somehow.  
The suddenly the ground starts to shake. The first thing that comes to my mind is: Earthquake! My instinct tells me to run. In district 4 an earthquake means tidal waves. When the shaking stops I turn around and see that a massive pool has appeared. I walk back and give it a close look, just to make sure that there are no dangerous animals in there.

The head Game Maker gives me a questioning look. I give him a smile, this is exactly what I need. So, here we go. Sexy swimming. I take my trousers of and dive into the water. Deja once taught me how to come up after you dived in the water. You try to get as much air as possible and throw your hair back. I decide to try this, I don't have much to lose. After that I peddle around for a few minutes and then get out of the pool. They've seen enough.

"Thank you so much for your time!" I say with a big smile. I want to wink at them. Shall I do it… No I can't… But I want to. Okay I'm going to do it. I wink at them like Finnick winks at me, then get my trousers and leave the Training Center. Surely, this must be worth at least a nine?


	8. The Score

**Chapter 8 The Score**

I can honestly say that I've never felt this nervous in my entire life. Zane and I are waiting for our scores. The program can start any minute now and my eyes are fixated on the screen. High scores means more sponsors… and boy, do I need sponsors!

Finnick joins us and asks: "Nervous?"

I nod, this is one of the most important moments before you enter the Arena. Even if you're as good looking as Finnick, the sponsors must have the idea that you can somehow survive. So a six should do it, if you're as handsome as Finnick of course.

"What was your score?" I ask, I hope it's a five.

"A ten," he says while trying to put a whole piece of strawberry cheesecake in his mouth at once.

Shit…

"Where the Game Makers that desperate?" Zane is being sarcastic once more.

"Did you even watch the show when I was in it?" Finnick asks in an annoyed tone.

"Uh yes mister pretty. Because my sister was in it! Remember?"

I can't take this right now.

"When you guys are done with this fighting and showing off, you can come and get me. Until then, I'll be with Mags." I get up and leave them alone. They continue the fighting so I guess I will really have to watch it with Mags. Her tv is not as spectacular as the one in the living room, but it works just fine. I knock on the door and open it, Mags gives me a sign to come in.

"Can I watch the scores with you?" I ask politely.

She nods yes and points at a big comfy chair next to her bed. When I sit down she offers me a big bowl of sugar cubes. I've seen Finnick walking around with those before. I've only had sugar once before. When we went to visit an old victor a couple of years ago. My mother was apparently a class mate of him when they were young. And he had a party for all his old class mates and their families. There was music and so much food. I take one suger cube and sit down in the chair. It really is an extremely comfortable chair. The Hunger Games logo pops up on the screen and I'm completely focused. Caesar Flickerman starts the show off with some flashback from the 69th Hunger Games and he talks about the fact that a low score doesn't necessarily means that you've lost (Annie had a really low score). And then it starts. I really don't want to know how the others have done so I put my hands over my ears and burry my face in my lap. I swear I just heard a ten! But I don't know for who! Maybe I'm just imagining it. I feel that someone is poking me, so I look up. Mags is pointing at the screen. Our logo, district 4, pops up. Zane is first. I can feel my heart pounding in my throat. Please let it be a nine, please! I'm squeezing a pillow and hold my breath.

"Zane Sorbeck from District four," Caesar says.

"Yes! Come on!" I yell at the tv.

"You've done well! A ten!" Caesar says.

"YES!" I start screaming and rise from the chair. I do a weird happy dance, i can see Mags smiling. I totally forgot she was here with me, she's so quiet.

"And now, Rubie Sauron from, again, district four." Caesar gives the camera a serious look.

"Please have mercy on me," I whisper.

"Is there more to this girl than a charming personality and wild hair?" He looks at the paper, reading my score. He knows my score. Tell me!

"She does! Eleven!"

I think my heart just stopped. Eleven? ELEVEN? I am nailed to the floor. I don't think I realize yet that I really have scored an eleven. Finnick runs in the room, he lifts me up and starts to spin while he is screaming of happiness.

"I knew you could do it!" he yells, and then puts me down.

"Thanks." I'm blushing.

"Great, this is just great! I can't wait until I see Johanna tomorrow! She is going to be so pissed!"

"Johanna?" I ask confused.

"She's a mentor for district seven. But, I mean, this is awesome! GREAT!" Finnick keeps mumbling how great, awesome and super this is while he is leaving the room. I quickly say good night to Mags and go to Zane's room. I knock on the door and open the door. Zane is sitting on his bed, staring at the floor.

"A ten Zane! That is really good," I say and I sit down next to him.

"Yeah… and you. Eleven," he responds quietly.

"Is something wrong, I thought you'd be happier?"

I am worried now. Why isn't he happy? We just both got really great scores. I'm guessing the same scores, if not higher, than the ones the Careers had. These scores mean sponsors. And that means we've got a bigger chance of survival.

"I think I only just now realized that in two days we'll be in the Arena. I mean, we're all having fun right now. Luxurious rooms, good food, nice clothes… But it means nothing Rubie. Not when we enter the arena."

I'm no longer smiling.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to ruin this moment... I just... I don't know," Zane says.

"It's okay, we shouldn't really be happy about this. It just means that people are expecting us to kill..."

Zane tries to smile, but I can see the pain and sadness in his eyes.

"I'm going to sleep, are you staying here or are you coming?" I ask.

"I'm going to stay here for a while. You'll see me coming in later."

I give him a good night kiss and go back to my room. When I'm in bed I start to cry. The last couple of days I blocked everything from my mind that was related to the Arena. I didn't want to think about it. I don't want to go in the Arena. I don't want to kill anyone, especially not Zane. But how else will I get home? I can't do this, I'm not strong enough. Someone is knocking on my door.

"Yes?" I squeak.

Finnick opens the door.

"Oh," I say slightly disappointed.

"Shall I just go then?" He asks, he obviously heard the disappointment in my voice.

"No... I'm sorry, I could really use some company right now." I mean that, even Finnick's company.

He sits on my bed but doesn't say a word. But I don't mind. It's exactly what I need. Someone who just sits there. I was expecting him to start some kind of speech but it seems like he understands me, that I just need someone to be there for me.  
I wasn't expecting him to come and check on me anyway, he never does that. Who would have thought that this man, this sex symbol of Panem, would be capable of this. Showing compassion. I wasn't expecting it. Probably because of his reputation. He makes love to almost every woman in Panem, but does he even know what love is? And how it feels. We sit like this for minutes.

"You must think that I am some womanizer who isn't capable of feeling emotions." He says out of the blue.

I hesitate. What should I answer to this?

"I don't really blame you, it's my own fault…"He sighs.

"Well if you'd just…" I start. How am I going to say this in a nice way. "If you would just stop leaving a trail of people who are in love with you…" I hope he understand what I mean.

"If it was only that easy," he says.

"I know you're good looking and everything, but if you would just stop doing those thing you do… you know?" I know I'm being really vague, but I can't say the word out loud.

"You mean sex?" Finnick says.

I start blushing, again, and say yes.

"You really remind me of someone," Finnick says and he starts to smile.

"Who?" I ask curiously.

"Doesn't matter," Finnick says, "But the way you talk about.. love and all that stuff. It reminds me so much of how she is… or was." His smile disappears.

"Who is she Finnick?" I ask again.

"Just go to sleep. Tomorrow is your interview with Caesar and the day after that.. well you know. You need all the rest you can get, because you aren't going to have any in the Arena."

He leaves the room and closes the door. Leaving me alone with my mind and thinking about what just happened. Who do I remind him off? After I couple of minutes I decide it's not worth spending time on, because I will never know who it is. I'm too tired to wait for Zane and close my eyes. I want to dream about home, about my room, my mother and father, maybe even Kent. And Deja and Jasmine. I promise I will never complain about homework again! I just want to go home…

The next morning I find Zane lying next to me. I give him a soft nudge. "Hey," I whisper. He moans. "Hey, wake up," I say. "No," he replies. 'Yes, wake up!" I start to tickle him and he is out of the bed within two seconds. "Don't do that!" He says while trying to give me an angry look. "Come on, you thought it was funny," I say with a big smile. "No I don't think it's funny at all!" He tries to keep a straight face but he fails. "You're the worst liar Zane," I say with a smile. He gets in the bed again and wraps his arms around me. "So what about tonight? Do you think we can tell Panem that we're a couple? Maybe we can win some sympathy votes with that?" Zane nods and gives me a kiss. "Now, if we just can enjoy this silent moment," he says and he closes his eyes. He's so lazy.

The rest of day I spend mostly with Finnick. He prepares me for every possible question I can get. The first two hours we are being really serious, but then Finnick finds a crazy wig in one of the cupboards and pretends to be Caesar and I pretend to be one of the other tributes. Maybe I am a good actress because Finnick is laughing at almost every impression I do. I haven't had this much fun since... well... I can't remember ever having this much fun.  
After supper they bring me to Paloma and the team. I wonder what kind of crazy creation she will make me wear this time.  
When I enter the Remake Center they first hose me down, apparently I'm not clean enough and then they start with the first layer of my makeup.

"Nervous?" Raven asks.

"Yes, kind of," I reply.

"Oh silly," Kaiya says, "You don't have to be! You're so pretty!"

"Not that that is going to help me in the Arena, I can't kill them with my beauty now can i?" I say sarcastically.

The team bursts out in laughter, i hate it how easy the people in the Capitol start to laugh, and then they proceed. When Paloma enters the room the team immediatly takes a step back. Today Paloma is wearing a leather dress, navy blue to be precise, and her afro is bright pink instead of blond.

"Rubie," she says in a low voice.

I want to respond with Paloma in the same voice, but I haven't seen the dress yet. And just in case it is an acceptable dress, I don't want to give her any reason to go and change it into something horrible.

"Are you ready?" she asks.

I know, but on the inside I'm screaming "No!". Paloma claps her hands and I close my eyes. I can't look.

"Tada!" Paloma says.

I carefully open my eyes and see a beautiful blue dress, decorated with blue gems and a long train.

"Look closely," Paloma says, and she points at the train. She claps her hands again and two Avoxes push manikin, it's on wheels, forward. I look at the train and my mouth drops. It's shimmers and flows just like the sea. It reminds me so much of the see in district 4, the boat of my dad. It reminds me of home. I'm an emotional wreck and start to cry again. I jump out of my chair and hug Paloma.

"Thank you so much!" I say sobbing.

She's obviously not used to this kind of psychial affection because her response is a pat on the back.

"Don't cry!" Camia shrieks, "Your makeup Rubie!"

I start to laugh and get back in the chair. I couldn't be more ready for that interview.


	9. How We Met

**Chapter 9 How We Met**

The only sound I hear is the sound of a pounding heart. Yes, my heart. Finnick is standing in front of me, I think he is giving me so last minute advice. I can't hear him, or anything else. Every now and again I nod yes, so he thinks that I'm listening. We're taking backstage and have to wait our turn. I find out that the girl from District 1 is called Coyote. She is tall, has long blond hair and big, innocent, looking eyes. But I'm not buying that, her innocent look.  
Theodone, also from District 1, gives a big speech about who great he is, that's he's ready and he will kill and he is going to win! It's not very likeable but I'm sure he'll get sponsors. He actually has a good chance of winning this, so he's allowed to brag about how good he is.  
Poppie and Lyndon from District 2 both look amazing. The first thing I notice is that they've cut Poppie's long black hair and she now has a short bob line. It looks quite good on her, but something tells me that they cut it off for a reason.  
Lyndon is very charismatic and tells the audience about his girlfriend home. How he misses her and he wants to win this for her, very touching.

"Are you ready for it?" Zane asks.

"Yes, I think I am," I say slightly confused.

"Did I already tell you that you look beautiful?" he asks with a teasing smile.

"I think about ten times now, but I like hearing it," I say with a smile.

The girl from District 3 is going on stage now. After her it's the boy and then it's my turn. I have to focus, my goal: win sponsors!

"Don't forget to look really sad when you're talking about us," Zane whispers in my ear.

"I know!" I say.

"And don't forget to mention the first time you saw me and…"

"Yes Zane, what happened and how I felt. I know what to do!"

The boy from district 3 walks on stage, is it weird that I don't know his name?  
I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I think of home, the sea. I think of how calm I would feel in the water. The scent of the salt water, I really miss that smell. The Capitol reeks of sweetness. It's too much. It reminds me of the sweet bubble gum they sell in a small sweetshop near my house. If I win, I will buy all the sweets and give them to Kent, he's always complaining that he wants sweets, but my father says it's too expensive. But if I win, we don't have to worry about that anymore. And I will buy sugar; Zane and I are developing a sugar addiction thanks to Mags and Finnick. Sugar… the thought of sugar makes me hungry. I quickly turn around.

"Zane, do you have any sugar cubes in your jacket?" I ask.

He nods and shows me two sugar cubes. Eagerly, I take one and put it in my mouth. It tastes so good.

"Rubie Sauron!" My name echoes through the hall.

Okay, that's me. I get on the stage and have to squeeze my eyes because the light are really bright. I see Caesar Flickerman, with bright green hair, and I walk towards him. He welcomes me and points at the two chairs behind us. I quickly sit myself down.

"You look beautiful Rubie, Paloma has done a beautiful job. Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Paloma," he yells.

The audience stars to clap and scream. Okay, let's just get rid of these nerves. I sit straight, start to smile and clap along with the audience.

"Yes, she did a fantastic job," I say.

"She most certainly did. But Rubie, tell me, what was your response when you found out you scored an eleven?" Caesar asks?

"Yes, I wasn't expecting it, I almost couldn't believe it. It thought they had made a big mistake," I say in a humble voice.

"May I ask what you showed the Game Makers?" Caesar asks.

"Oh Caesar, how am I suppose to surprise you all in the Arena if I tell you all of my secrets?" I say with a playful smile.

"That is so true. Now that we're here, I'd like to talk about the Parade at the Opening Ceremonies. You and your District partner Zane were a great hit? What do you think of him?" he asks.

"What I think of him?" I ask with a smile.

"Yes, he sure is handsome," Caesar says.

"Haha, yes he is. That's probably why we've been dating for almost six months now."

The audience sounds shocked.

"Oh," Caesar says, he clearly wasn't prepared for anything like this, "And now what?"

"I guess we'll just have to see what happens. We promised to protect each other to the end."

"And what happens when you are the remaining two?" he asks, he looks really concerned.

Yeah, then what. I don't really want to think about that. After all, we haven't even discussed what we are going to do when that happens. But I have to improvise now.

"Yeah, we figured it all out." Still improvising. "But I can't tell you now, because then it won't be exciting if it happens. Right?" I ask the audience.

I get a mixed response from the audience. They don't really know how to respond to this.

"Okay Rubie, this is my final question. What is your favourite memory of you and Zane?" Caesar asks while he takes my hand.

My favourite memory… I think back at the first time I saw Zane. That day was my first day on my father's boat, six months ago. My mother said it was about time I would do more than making fishing nets in the back garden. I protested against the idea for days but I realized I would never win the fight so I gave in and my dad took me to the harbour. While we we're preparing the boat for a week at sea I noticed that there were people on the boat next to us. I kept a close eye on it and then I saw him. I saw Zane, he was helping his dad preparing. I fell in love with him, right there. I loved his blond hair and his blue eyes. I loved, and still love, everything about him. My father kept yelling at me to help him and after a few minutes I just had to. But I kept looking at him. At some point he looked back at me. I smiled nervously and he said "Hi". I over analysed that Hi like only a desperate teenage girl can.  
Just before we were supposed to leave the harbour my dad gave me a big speech about safety and all the dangerous things on this boat. I nodded every now and again but wasn't really paying attention. I only had eyes for that hot blond guy on the boat next to ours. When he finished, I walked to the railing and kept staring at that guy, at Zane. My dad hoisted the sail and all the water that had been trapped in there since the last storm landed on my. I felt so ashamed and wanted to go to the wheelhouse to get changed into something dry when I slipped and fell overboard with my foot tangled in a fishing net.  
In District 4 people often go overboard, but considering we were still in the harbour, the weather was nice and everyone knows how to swim, no one dived after me. They just figured I would come up in a few seconds. But I didn't. My foot was stuck in the fishing net that had tangled itself around some wood from the old pier and I couldn't swim back up. I realised I wasn't going to have much time before I was going to be out of breath and tried to get attention but no one seemed to notice. I got light headed and everything turned black. I remember someone pulling me up but nothing else. When I woke up I was in my bed and I didn't had the slightest idea how I ended up there. When I finally had enough energy to stay awake for a couple of minutes my mother told me that a guy in the harbour saw me falling in the water and dived after me when he realised I wasn't coming up and that he saved my life. The first thing that came to my mind was that blond guy from the boat, I immediately wanted to see him. But my over emotional mother insisted on me staying in my bed for the next couple of days because I needed to rest.  
I woke up a few days later (turns out my body really was exhausted) and went downstairs. When I entered the kitchen I saw him sitting at the kitchen table. My mother introduced me to him, to Zane. And since then we spend almost every day together.

"Rubie?" Caesar asks.

"Yes, sorry. My favourite memory was when we met each other," I say shy. "If it wasn't for him, I would have drowned. He saved my life," I look to the side of the stage, where Zane is, and smile at him.

The audience is touched. I can hear some emotional O's and A's and some people are actually crying.

"That is wonderful," Caesar says, "Just wonderful! Oh, young love! Ladies and Gentlemen, from District four, Rubie Sauron!"

The crowd goes wild, I take a deep bow and leave the stage. Finnick, Caleb and Mags are waiting for me and Finnick gives me a hug.

"You did amazing. The audience loves you, but they also feel sorry. That could mean sponsors," he says.

We stay backstage so I can watch Zane. Caesar hits it off with the usual small talk; how do you like the Capitol, what are your favourite places etc.  
Zane stays calm and answers every question polite and full of joy.

"Zane, some people may not know this… but five years ago," Caesar says.

No please don't talk about Hazel.

"Five years ago, your sister was sitting right here," he says.

Zane loses all the colour in his face.

"How is your family dealing with all this?" Caesar asks.

I grab Finnick's hand and hold it tight. All I can think is; stay calm Zane, stay calm. All eyes are on him now.

"They…" Zane says.

"Yes?" Caesar asks.

"They are… proud. I promised them I would do everything within my power to win this and come home to them."

"Everything?" Caesar asks.

"Yes, everything." Zane sounds determined.

"Everything?" Finnick asks me.

I give him an uncertain look, what exactly does Zane mean when he says "everything?"


	10. I'm Going In!

**Chapter 10, I'm Going In!**

I decided not to confront Zane about all the things he is willing to do to go home and to be honest… I'd rather not know. Finnick disagreed with me and tried to convince to ask Zane but he gave up after a few hours and we both went to bed.

Now I'm standing in the glass cylinder on the metal plate, on which I must stand still for sixty seconds according to Finnick, or they will blow me sky high. He also gave me some other tips, get some stuff from the Cornucopia and then run, find water and try to make friends. In my case that will probably be Zane or the minis.

My outfit for the Arena looks pretty normal, so it will probably be a typical forest Arena. I'm being pushed up and look at Paloma, she nods at me and smiles. Her way of saying good luck I guess. As soon as I am in the open air I close my eyes. The light is so bright. I blink my eyes and after a few seconds I can see where I am and who is next to me. And things couldn't not have been better, I'm in the middle surrounded by Careers (lucky me), Zane is all the way on the left and the minis are somewhere on the right. I hear Claudius Templesmith's voice booming around me: "Ladies and gentlemen, let the seventieth Hunger Games BEGIN!"  
If Finnick wouldn't have told me about the sixty-second rule I would have jumped of my metal plate right now. I am disappointed that no one jumps of early…  
Right in front of me is the Cornucopia; I see backpacks, food and weapons. The Arena looks like a desolated city. I can see a forest behind all the buildings, it's probably a 6 or 7 mile walk. I can't see a lake or a sea. It's possible that it's just not here, but the city is built on a hill and reminds me of my village. If you walk all the way down the hill, you'll reach the sea. So I'm definitely going to try to go that way.

Thirty seconds.

Okay, I need a plan. What am I going to do? Am I going for the Cornucopia? There are Careers around me, I don't know if I'm faster than them. Maybe I am, I've had a lot of training back home, every time I was late to meet my dad in the harbour… But they might be fast as well… Why didn't I pay more attention to them in training?

Twenty seconds.

There is no other way, I have to go in the Cornucopia. This will probably my only shot at getting supplies and or weapons. But what if I can't find Zane or the minis. I'll just have to find a way to find them. What I now need is one of those backpacks.

Ten seconds.

I'm ready to run and focus on the Cornucopia. Five, four, three, twee.

BAM!

A massive explosion on my left side, someone stepped off too early. Everyone is distracted and is looking around, no one thinks it's safe to step off. Smoke is spreading and you can't see a thing. I don't waste any time and start running. After a few seconds the screaming starts, but I can't let it distract me. After a few seconds I'm in the Cornucopia. I grab a backpack, a bag with some knives and a loaf of bread.  
The bloodbath has now officially started, I can hear screams around me, people are dying. It's real now and I have to leave this place. Because of the smoke I don't know what way to go so I just start to run in a random direction.  
Wait, we're is Zane? Where he is? I turn around and see that the smoke is slowing disappearing. I can see the Careers hitting and cutting several people. The only two I can tell from the rest is the two from District 12. Can't say I'm really surprised. I can hear people on my right and quickly grab a knife from the back. It' Rosie and Selwyn.

"Rosie!" I scream. She looks my way and sees me.

"This way!" I point to a desolated street that will take us eventually to the forest, I can't go to the sea now.  
Selwyn and Rosie nod and we start running up the hill. They both have a backpack but no weapons. I'm running as fast as I can, but Rosie and Selwyn find it hard to keep up with me. I turn around and see that Coyote and Theodone are following us.

"Hurry up! They're right behind us!" I yell. Rosie and Selwyn look behind them and I can see the fear on their faces.  
We have to do something, if we keep running up the hill Coyote and Theodone will catch up with us and most definitely kill us. I have to come up with a plan. I try to find a safe place to go, but all I can see are houses and large buildings. It's the only place we can go.

"Follow me!" I yell at them.

I take the lead and turn left into a street. I see a big building with several apartments. I turn around and see Selwyn running from around the corner. Good, Rosie will see him and follow him! I run to the front doors and open them all I see are stairs. I start running and see that Selwyn is right behind. When I'm on the fifth floor I stop running and wait for Selwyn.

"Where is Rosie?" I ask when he is with me.

"I don't know, she… she tripped and…" he stops talking.

"And what?" I hear a panicky tone in my voice.

"She told me to keep running, so I did. But I think that they… I think she's…" He is about to cry.

"Sssh, okay. We just have to be quiet now because Coyote and Theodone are probably following us. So we have to be quiet, okay?"

Selwyn nods and I quickly open the door next to me. I can hear Coyote and Theodone entering the building.

"We will find you!" Theodone yells.

Selwyn and I enter the room and I quietly close the door. The room is almost empty, there are two sofas, an old TV, some old supply boxes. I can see a curtain all the at the back of the room, I walk towards it and see that there is a big closet behind. I sign to Selwyn to come here and push him in the closet. I squeeze myself in there and close the door. I can lock it from the inside, but it's an old lock and probably won't stand a chance against any of the Careers.  
I don't care if I have to stay in this thing the rest of the day, if it will save my life, I will live in this thing.  
After a few minutes I see that there is a tiny hole in the door and through that I can see the front door.  
I hear that Coyote and Theodone are searching the entire building.

"Rubie?" Selwyn whispers.

"Yes?"

"I'm.. I'm so sorry if you die because of me." He starts pouting his lip.

"Don't be silly," I whisper, "but we have to be quiet now."

I can hear that there are more voices now in the building. Poppie and Lyndon have probably added themselves to the group. I can feel my heart pounding in my throat.

"What about here?" Poppie yells.

I can see the door to our room opening. I try my best not to cry, knowing that this is it. This will be my end. I look at Selwyn and I can see that he is silently crying. I have never felt this guilty in my life. I made him come with me and because of that he is stuck with a stupid seventeen year old in a closet, waiting to be slaughtered by some stupid Careers.  
Poppie and Theodone enter the room. Theodone walks straight to the supply boxes looking for food while Poppie is slowly walking towards our closet. My heart is pounding so hard, I'm afraid she can hear it. She keeps coming closer and is staring intensively at the closet. Her hand is now on the doorknob and she gently pulls it. I close my eyes, expecting to feel a knife in my rib case any moment now. But I don't feel anything, and the door is still closed. The lock is stronger than I thought it was. Poppy looks at the closed with a confused look.

"Hey Poppie, get over here. I can see the two from District three!" Coyote yells from the hallway.

"What about the other two?" Poppie asks.

"We'll get them later, we don't even know where they are," Lyndon yells.

Yes, go. PLEASE! GO!

Poppie gives the closes one last look and then leaves the room with Theodone. As soon as we can hear them walking down the stairs Selwyn wants to open the doors but I grab his hand and shake no. I will not leave this closet for at least half an hour. After a few minutes we hear the cannons. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine… Then nothing. Nine. That's not a lot. After a few minutes my mind starts to work again. Nine… We know Rosie is probably one of them, the two from 12, that stupid guy from I think 8 that stepped of his metal plate to early… that leaves us with 5 unknown. Zane could be one of them. I haven't seen him since the mine went off. He can't be dead, he's is too strong... too smart.  
I just have to stop thinking about this, in a few hours they will let us now who died. There is no chance of me knowing right now.  
The next few minutes go by slowly, but I'd rather stay in a closet for a few extra minutes and survive then to die a painful death.

I wake up because I hear a cannon shot, I must have dosed off. And so did Selwyn, he's still asleep.  
I look through the hole in the door and see that no one is there. I don't open the door until I hear absolute silence and know that we are the only ones in this building, then I wake up Selwyn.

"Where am I?" Selwyn asks.

"In a closet in the Arena," I reply.

I unlock the door, this lock has saved my life, and get out of the closed. Twilight is closing in and I wonder for how many hours we've been asleep. I sit down on one of the sofas and open my backpack.

"Let's see what we've got, shall we?" I ask Selwyn. He nods and also opens his backpack.

"A water bottle.. with no water." Ofcourse.

"I've got an empty one as well, a pocketknife, sleeping bag, matches and two apples," Selwyn says.

"Check the front pocket," I tell him.

"Oh and a small bottle of iodine," he says with a smile.

"A bottle of what?" I ask.

"Iodine, it purifies the water," Selwyn explains.

"Okay…" Maybe I should have paid more attention in survival tactics. Too late now. "I have my knives, bread, plastic sheat, a robe and some flint," I say with a smile.

"Okay. So now what?" Selwyn asks.

"We wait? I don't know. I'd like to know who's still in the game before we start hunting some of them down," I say.

"Maybe we can see what's in the rest of the building?" Selwyn asks.

I nod and start to repack my backpack. After that we leave the room. To make absolutely sure we're the only ones in the building we just stand in the hallway and listen for a few minutes. After that we go to the fourth floor and I open one of the doors. We end up in a long hallway with a lot of windows.

"Okay, Selwyn, we have to be careful now, if anyone sees us through these windows… we're basically done. I don't think we'll be this lucky again," I say.

Selwyn gets down on the ground and starts to crawl. I didn't even think of doing that, I was planning on making a run for it, but this will do.  
We enter the room that says 204 and when we're in we quickly close the door.

"Give me a hand will you?" I ask Selwyn.

We barricade the door with a big cupboard so no one can come in. We make a lot of noise so I hope no one is near us. We inspect the house and find some nuts and a bottle of water. In the room there are two sofas and an old broken lamp.

"You stay here and keep guard, so I can have a look upstairs, Okay?" I tell Selwyn.

"Okay," he says and sits down on one of the sofas.

When I walk up the stairs I can see that a part of the roof is missing and I find an old dirty blanket, which I will not be using. I sit down behind a low wall so that I can look out over the Arena without being spotted by any tributes that may be looking this way. It is starting to get dark and I am really tired. The national anthem starts, this means that we'll soon know who died. I can see the seal of the Capitol in the sky and keep a close eye on it. We'll see the pictures of "The Fallen Ones" in a few seconds. The anthem finishes and the seal vanishes. Then the pictures; they boy from District 3, Rosie… I'm relieved that it's Rosie, because that means that Zane is alright, or at least alive, but I do feel sad about Rosie. I see the girl from District 6 and the boy from 8, both from 9, the boy from 10, the girl from 11 and both from 12. The sky turns dark again and I go downstairs.

"SELWYN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I yell and run down the stairs.

"I fixed the lamp. It wasn't difficult, we do these things all the time in 5," he explains.

I pull the plug out and throw way the lamp. Selwyn looks shocked.

"Do you have any idea of what you've just done?" I yell.

"I.. uh," Selwyn says.

"What if someone saw the light? WELL?" I'm really yelling at him, but I didn't expect him to do something so stupid!

"I'm so sorry Rubie, I wasn't thinking, I…"

"You must certainly weren't, no!" I snap at him. "Pack your bags, we have to leave. Now!"

Selwyn grabs his backpack and quietly follows me. We push the closet away from the door and run through the hallway. I assume no one can see us, it's too dark. I ignore Selwyn all the way downstairs. He probably didn't mean to do something so stupid, but we can't afford to make these kind of mistakes. Not in the Arena! Not if you want to survive.

"Rubie?" Selwyn asks.

"Not now," I say while I look around the corner to see if the coast is clear.

"I'm sorry."

"Next time Selwyn, think! Okay?" I say.

"Sorry Rubie, I will. I promise," he says.

"Good, now be quiet. You see this road, it's the main road to the Cornucopia," I say while pointing at the road, "I don't want to go there. I don't know who or what is at the Cornucopia, it's too dangerous for now. I want to go to the sea on the other side of it."

"Is there a sea?" Selwyn asks.

"I don't know, but I think there is," I say frowning, "just stay behind me and don't say anything unless you see something suspicious. Got it?"

He nods.

I take a deep breath and run out on the main road. Please, let us be the only ones.


	11. A Slow Start

**Chapter 11 A Slow Start**

Selwyn and I are running as fast as we can through the main road, I think it's the main road. The Cornucopia is getting closer, the mother lode of supplies. I start to wonder if anyone will be there; the Careers went the other way. I give Selwyn a sign to get off the main road. We stop just around to corner to catch our breath and this will give me some time to see if there is anyone at the Cornucopia. After a few minutes I decide it's safe to go and I drag Selwyn along. We quickly gather some food that's left and Selwyn takes some wires and stuff that looks really advanced and technological. I don't know how it works or what it can do but he looks happy to see it, it may just come in handy.  
We continue, I don't want to stay here too long, who knows who might be coming for the Cornucopia as well.

"What happens if there is no sea, Rubie?" Selwyn asks.

"Then I hope that the woods are large or that we find some other water source," I quickly reply. But I want to find sea; I want to go where I feel most comfortable. The Careers will probably figure that out sooner or later and they will hunt me. But I know the sea, I know how it works, this will give me an advantage.

After half an hour I notice that Selwyn is slowing down, his tiny legs simply can't keep up with mine. Almost all the buildings are gone and I can see the trees.

"Let's go in that house over there," I say while pointing at a small house.

He smiles at me and follows me into the house. I quickly check all of the rooms to see if no one is there before I let Selwyn into the living room.

"You should go to sleep first," I say.

He nods, takes his sleeping bag out of is backpack and he falls asleep within a few seconds. His dark blonde curly hair covers up the most part of his face. I immediately feel guilty about teaming up with him, we're bonding now and sooner or later one of us has to die… I don't want to be the one who has to kill him. I can't kill a twelve year old.. Can I?

Keeping the watch is boring and tiring. When I sit myself down I immediately feel how tired I am. Time is slowly creeping by and I couldn't be happier when Selwyn wakes up from a nightmare and refuses to go back to sleep.  
But what goes around comes around and my dream is terrible. I am at home, lying in my bed and it is quiet, too quiet. Where is Kent's laughter? Or my mum's dramatic screaming... I get out of bed and go to the bedrooms; no one's there. When I walk down the stairs I see red stains everywhere and something is telling me those stains aren't ketchup. I start to run, no one in the hallway or the kitchen… But then I go into the living room and there they are. All dead. I start to scream and cry. Who would do something like this? And why? They have never done harm to anyone. After a few seconds I can hear someone laughing, it's a familiar laugh. It's that girl from District 10. But where is she? Is she coming for me? I nervously look around me. "Show yourself!" I scream. The laughing fades and then I hear Coyote: "We will find you!" She starts to laugh as well and other people join in. The sound is unbearable and I cover my ears. "STOP IT! STOP!"

When I wake up I'm drenched in sweat. I can see that Selwyn is looking at me with a look of fear in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yes… I think that we won't get any sleep for the next couple of days." When I say this I try to smile, as if I was telling a joke but it's the bitter truth… We won't be getting any sleep until this is over…

We eat some bread and have a zip of the water, who knows when we'll find more water. Outside the sun is rising, so we quickly pack our bags and run towards the forest. I instruct Selwyn to be as quiet as possible. I don't want to attract any tributes with the sound of branches breaking or rustling bushes. After almost an hour I suddenly start walking, I think I hear water…

"Is that…?" Selwyn asks insecure.

"Yes, water." I recognize the sound like no other.

When we find the creek Selwyn looks extremely surprised.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"It's just... I've never seen water like this… just from a tab or something like that."

I can't imagine what that would be like. To have never seen water except when it comes from a tab. But then again, I've never seen a factory building and Selwyn must have seen hundreds of those.

"Now you can show me how that fancy Io-something works," I say with a smile.

Selwyn immediately gets to work and fills up the water bottles. We drink one and he fills it again. This should be enough for a couple of days. Then we hear the canon, my heart starts to beat faster, I'm scared. Could this one be for Zane? I calm myself down and Selwyn and I eat some bread and split an apple.

"Rubie?"

"Yes?"

"How did you get that eleven?" Selwyn asks.

"I just showed them what I'm good at."

"What are you good at?"

"Swimming and throwing knives," I quickly respond. He doesn't need to know that I strolled around the Training Center like a swim suit model.

"Okay.." he says.

"Do you know what else I'm good at?" I ask before he wants to know more.

"Well?"

"Making traps; do you want me to teach you some?"

He nods. I repeat the basic traps we learned at training for small animals. We eventually set two out in the area in the hope we'll have something nice for dinner tonight. After that I explain how to make a trap for a human that will also do the dirty work. After that we rest some more, I don't think we'll get much screen time; we're probably too boring to watch, and we talk some more.

"Can we make one?" Selwyn suddenly asks.

"Make what?" I ask.

"That trap you were talking about. We can make it for another tribute."

I don't know if I want to do that, but I realise sooner or later I will have to start killing other tributes. And this is quite an easy way, plus the tribute will die a quick, almost painless, death.

"Uh, yeah. Why not?" I say.

Selwyn starts to collect all the stuff we need and I tell him how to set the trap and I help when I have to. After half an hour we look at the work we've done and I must say that I'm proud of him. It's well camouflaged and deathly.

"How about we check the other traps and then leave. I don't want to end up in this one myself," I tell Selwyn.

He starts to laugh and then follows me to our other traps. One of them is empty and in the other one is a rabbit. I've never eaten rabbit but I heard that it's nice. We start a fire a few miles ahead and roast the rabbit. I must say I rather enjoyed it. When we've finished eating I tell Selwyn to put the fire out while I repack our bags. It's getting dark and we pick a tree a few miles further into to forest to sleep in. When we're in the tree Selwyn says: "I want to go home."

"Join the club," I respond sarcastically.

An awkward silence follows.

"Rubie… If you had to kill me, would you do it?" He ask.

I shrug.

"I think I would kill you if I had to," he says.

"Excuse me?" I say rather surprised.

"But only if we were the only two left," he quickly says.

I feel offended by this and say: "Give me one good reason not to kick you out of this tree!"

"Because I won't be in the last two," Selwyn says with a sad voice.

"Then why did you bring it up?"

"I don't know… I was just thinking about it."

I sigh and feel annoyed. Selwyn is staring at the ground and starts to cry.

"Well... if you're not with the final two that means I won't be. If someone finds you, that means they will find me as well and I doubt that they will let me go." I hope this will cheer him up a bit. When then hear a high pitched scream follow by the sound of a canon.

"Do you think someone got in our trap?" Selwyn immediately asks.

"Maybe… I hope so."

"I hope they will show us who died today soon. I think I only heard the canon twice today," Selwyn says.

"Yes, and that means the Games are slow." This gets me thinking. If the Games are slow, that means it's boring to watch. And when it's boring to watch the Game Makes come up with creepy animals and freaky weather conditions, something I'm not looking forward to.  
Selwyn is thinking out loud.

"The second one must be a girl; I don't think a boy can produce a scream that high. But I don't know about the first one. Statistically, it should be a boy because I think there are more boys… but only one or two..." He's clattering on and on.

"Could you be quiet, please," I ask.

" Yes, sorry."

Selwyn's theory about the first one being a boy upsets me. I just hope that it wasn't Zane.  
When national anthem starts, follow by the Capitol logo and then we see the girl from District 7, I think she was twelve, and then I see Poppie's face. I'm surprised and so is Selwyn.

"That is unusual, a Career dead on the second day…" Selwyn says.

"Yes, and it means that they're in the forrest. Not too far away," I say.

"They're probably angry now and will want to hunt everyone down even more," Selwyn whispers. I nod.

We start to make a plan for the next day, which basically comes down to get away from this place as far as possible, Selwyn's keeps the first watch so I can get some sleep. I dreaming about home, but the dreams are vague and even bloody sometimes. When Selwyn wakes me up I feel like I've only slept for half an hour but he swears it was much longer than that. Selwyn falls asleep and leaves me alone with my thoughts. Zane… Where could he be? Maybe he's heading for the sea as well. My eyelids feel heavy and they keep closing, I think I'm falling asleep…  
I startle awake because of the sound of the canon and quickly grab a branch so I won't fall out of the tree. Selwyn is less lucky and falls down.

"Are you okay?" I scream.

"My arm..." He moans.

Yes, it's his arm. At least he can still walk.

"I'm coming down!" I yell.

"Be quiet! They can hear you!" Selwyn says.

I climb down with the stuff and help Selwyn on his feet. His arm is placed in an extremely odd way.

"I think it's broken," he says.

"I don't know what to do when this happens," I reply straight away. I only know what to do when some nearly drowned.

"Can you give me the plastic sheet?" He asks, he clearly has more experience with situations like this. I search my bag and give it to him. With his still working arm he ties some weird knots, creating some kind of hammock for his arm. He is crying when he lifts his arm to get it in there, but when it's in there I can tell he's relieved. I give him a few minutes to catch his breath.

"I don't want to spoil the moment but we have to go in case someone saw us…" I say. Selwyn nods and gives me his backpack. He obviously can't carry that one anymore.  
It seems like we're going downhill. We're walking and walking, the sun is coming out and we rest to eat something. The apple that was in Selwyn's bag is mashed to applesauce and the bread is getting old and sticky so we decide to eat it all. We still have some crackers left from the Cornucopia. Suddenly I hear the sound of breaking branches behind us. In a flash I take a knife, stand up, turn around and throw it will all my strength. Selwyn screams and we hear the sound of a canon. My hands start to shake and I feel dizzy.

"Are you okay?" Selwyn asks.

I want to say yes but that would be a lie. I'm not okay… I just killed someone and I don't even know who it is or what the person looked like. It all went so fast. What if it was Zane? I would have recognized him… right? But then again, that wouldn't have mattered.. I can't look so I sit down again.

"Do you want me to look?" Selwyn asks.

I know and Selwyn stands up and walks over to the body. "It's the boy from six. I don't know his name…"

I sigh of relief, it wasn't Zane. But it was someone. I killed someone and I don't even know his name. Somewhere in District 6 there is a family who has lost someone, and it's my fault. But I had to, I had no choice. If I hadn't done it I would be dead, or Selwyn! I start to panic and hyperventilate.

"Rubie, calm down!" Selwyn says. He comes to me and puts his hand on my back. This calms me down. "It's okay, you did the right thing," he says.

It's okay… I repeat in my head. It's okay.

I get up and walk towards the body. I want to see the face of the person I killed. This may not be one of my brightest ideas, but I have to see his face. When I stand next to him I have to turn him around because he's faced down. When I see his face I can see that he cried… I think he's around the age of 15. I get a close look at him. He has black hair, one blue eye and one green eye. I close his eyes with my hand and walk away. I want to sit down and cry but Selwyn points out that the hovercraft will be here any minute to pick up the body and other tributes will know where we are. We take our bags and start to run. The forest is massive! Or we're just running in a circle, who knows.

"Rubie, how about you climb in that big tree over there to see if you can see any tributes?" Selwyn asks. I climb in the tree while Selwyn waits on the ground. When I'm in the tree I have a good and clear image of the Arena. I decide that the north is where the abandoned city is. The forest covers up the most part of the Arena, East until south. When I look towards what I think is the west I smile. The sea. It's not much, but it's the sea. I look around, looking for tributes when I see some bushes and trees moving not far ahead. I see it's District 10 girl… Psycho, and she is coming closer.

"Selwyn! Hide!" I hiss.

"What?" he screams.

I start to wave in the direction of Psycho and sign a sword and make panic faces. Selwyn seems to understand because he dives into some dense bushes. Psycho is close, she is covered in blood, which I doubt is hers, and she is singing a song. When she is under my tree, which is luckily covering me up quite well, she stops and sniffs the air. When she takes a knife out of her pocket, I'm afraid she can smell Selwyn. She walks towards the bushes Selwyn is in.

What should I do?


	12. Under Attack

**Chapter 12 Under Attack**

I force myself to stop panicking so I can think straight. I glance around to see if there is anything around that will help me to distract her. When I look up I see a bird's nest. There are two options here; there are either going to be eggs in there that will help me distract Psycho or there is going to be some kind of creepy bird mutt in there that will wound or kill me. I climb higher in tree, hoping that Psycho won't see or hear me, and look in the nest. I can see one egg, it's purple and has yellow spots on it. It's looks creepy and I'm not sure if touching it is a safe choice. But this is the Hunger Games, nothing is safe here and I have to help Selwyn. I grab the egg and burn my hand. I won't to scream but I bite my lip and throw the egg away as far as possible. The egg hits a rock and explodes with a lot of sound and smoke. **  
**Psycho quickly turns around and runs towards the eggs. She touches the green stuff that is dripping out of the egg. She looks around, wondering where it came from. I don't move, she can't see me.

I think she finds this place cozy because she starts a fire and sings happy songs, she is a complete loony.  
I can feel that my arms and legs are starting to shake and I don't know for how long I will be able to sit here without drawing any attention. I try to distract myself so I explore the Arena for a little while, I may as well use the time I'm up here. I can see that the sky is getting darker, and not because the sun is going down. I think the Gamemakers are getting bored, there's a storm coming.  
I look at the hand I uses to throw the eggs with, I've got a few blisters on my hand but fortunately, it doesn't really hurt.

Because I'm really high in the tree, I can feel the wind blowing and it's definetly getting worse. The sky is now a dark shade of grey and it's starting to rain.

When I look down I can see Selwyn's eyes through the bushes. He's staring at me, giving me a questioning look. I don't know what he wants to know so I just shake my head and point to the sky, hoping he'll understand I'm talking about the weather.

The rain is now pouring down and I can see lightning above the village. I don't know much about a thunderstorm, but in our district we're forbidding to leave the harbour and I learned at school that you should stay away from trees. And guess what, I'm in the highest tree in the area, great! Just great!

Psycho's fire went out because of the rain and she doesn't seem to appreciate the weather. Then all of the sudden I hear a hissing sound, a sound I think I recognize from my District. Psycho has a look of fear in her eyes, surprisingly enough. She may be good at killing tributes, I'm just assuming that because of the blood on her clothes, but she's smart enough to run away from mutts. She quickly packs up her stuff and makes a run for it.

The hissing sound gets louder and I'm pretty sure it's multiplying by the minute. I climb down from the tree and Selwyn comes out of the bushes. The wind is now blowing extremely hard and the rain is obstructing our view.

"What's that sound?" Selwyn yells.

"I'd rather not know, okay?" I yell back.

I quickly tie the backpacks together, point to Selwyn in what direction in want to go, which is obviously away from the hissing sound, and we start to run. We run, but it's difficult, the rain is in my eyes, branches are hitting my face, it's dark and the ground is muddy. The hissing sound gets louder and louder seems to come from different directions. I get two knifes from my pocket and give one to Selwyn.

The sound is now almost deafening, and we're running but I know that whatever I think is chasing us, will catch up soon.

I then slip and roll down the hill until I hit something big. When I look up I see a huge swan with sharp pointy teeth and gigantic wings. Everything about this mutt is deadly. As soon as it opens its beak it produces a loud noise. I close my eyes and say my last words. I can hear Selwyn yelling my name while I'm waiting to became swan dinner. But nothing happens… It smells like something is burning and I open one eye. The swan is lying on the floor, it has black burned marks all over its body and I think it's dead.

Selwyn tries to lift me up and screams: "Come on! I don't have any more of those things!" When I get up I see wires and very technical looking things next to the swan, I'm guessing it's what Selwyn took from the Cornucopia. We run again, I can hear more swans behind me. When I look back I can see that they're coming closer. Running is pointless. We have to get in a tree. But how? How is Selwyn going to climb a tree with just one arm? He will just have to try, it's our only shot.

"Selwyn we have to get in a tree!" I yell.

I can see the pain on his face but he nods yes. I try to spot a good tree but the rain, the wind and the thunder is making it almost impossible. Behind us I hear the lightning hitting a tree, followed by the sound of creaking trees. Who says we'll be safe in a tree with the lightning hitting trees almost every minute?

"That one over there!" Selwyn yells.

I have no idea what tree So I scream yes and follow him. The swans are now really close. I give Selwyn a push to get in the tree and then start to climb myself when all of the sudden I feel a horrible pain in my leg.

"OUCH!" I scream.

One of the swans has put his sharp teeth in my leg and is trying to pull me down.

"Selwyn!" I yell.

Selwyn looks down and he looks scared. I try to kick the swan away with my good leg while I'm holding on to the branches of the tree. Tears are streaming down my cheek, my leg is aching so badly and I can feel cuts appearing in my hand. I'm quickly losing the strength in my arms. I don't know for how much longer I can hold on. Selwyn tries to help me by throwing sticks at the swan but it's not working. I can see that there are at least 4 swans waiting for me to let go so they can have a good meal, I don't want to think about the pain. Suddenly the hissing sound faints and I can hear screams of pain.

"I can't tell who or what is doing it, but they're running away!" Selwyn yells.

This gives me hope, I use my final bit of strength to kick the swan as hard as a can and he lets go of my leg. The swan runs away and I let go. When I hit the ground it hurts, but not as bad as a biting mutt. Selwyn comes down and the sky is clearing.

I take a good look at the wound, the blood is oozing out and I'm sure that I've been poisoned or this wouldn't be the Hunger Games. I hope Finnick will get me some ointment, I haven't had anything from sponsors yet. Selwyn walks around looking at the few dead swans that are lying on the floor and he says: "There are arrows sticking out of their heads."

Every alarm bell in my head goes off. Arrows mean tributes. Before I can yell at Selwyn that we have to leave now, Theodone jumps out and decapitates Selwyn with his sword. I start to scream hysterically, the blood is spraying around and Selwyn's head is rolling towards me. I can't control myself, I can't stop screaming! Theodone looks shocked by my reaction.

"Ey, calm yourself, we're not going to hurt you! At least, not now!" he says.

I stop screaming at start to cry. O my god, Selwyn! He's dead! He's dead! A canon goes off and I crawl towards his head and take it in my hands. I cry and cry, not knowing what to do. After a few seconds I realise I'm holding a decapitated head in my hands and I drop it. Coyote squats in front of me and says: "I have a question for you. That trap a few miles ahead, that doesn't happen to be yours? Now is it?" I look at her, and I can't say a word. Then I feel stabbing pain in my leg; Coyote has put her finger in my wound and is pushing on it. I'm screaming, it hurts so much. "Let me ask you this one more time, was it your trap?" She pushes it even harder and all I can do is screaming. "Coyote, just leave her alone," Lyndon says slightly annoyed. "DID YOU KILL POPPIE?" Coyote is now in face. The pain is unbearable and I think I'm about to faint. "ENOUGH!" Theodone roars and he pushes Coyote away from me. "We need here ALIVE Coyote!"

Alive? What? Why do they need me. I can't help them? Not with this leg. Coyote lies on the ground looking really surprised her district partner just shoved her to the ground. "And don't give me that stupid look, you know why we need her. We've talked about this," he says. She gives me a venomous look and crawls towards me. I make myself as small as possible and then she whispers in my ear: "I will make you suffer so much, you will wish you were never born."

I feel a shiver over my whole body, because I know she means it.

"We're going that way," Theodone says when he points to the north. And of course my goal was to go the exact opposite direction. Coyotoe and Theodone are walking ahead while Lyndon lifts me up and drags me along. I want to put up a struggle, stay with Selwyn, but my blood loss has weakened me and all I can do is moan no. I'm not match for Lyndon.

After a few minutes I ask: "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see when we get there," Lyndon says.

It seems to take hours, especially because every now and then I faint. I either wake up because Lyndon is gently shaking me or getting slapped in the face by Coyote. When we've reach our destination, an open field at the edge of the forest close to the village, Lyndon drops me and they make a fire. They've taken everything from me, my food, my sleeping bag, my knives… everything. I don't know what they need me for, what they're expecting me to do, but I won't last long. The skin around the wound in my leg has a purplish colour and when I touch it, it's feels as if there is an iron plate in my leg. I can't feel my leg and it's all stiff.  
I'm not a nurse, but I think I have blood-poisoning, which means I'll die sooner or later; since Finnick can't send me the stuff I need and I don't think the Careers will keep me alive for too long.

I want to cry, cry because I'll never see Zane again. Cry because Selwyn is dead. O god, Selwyn! It's my fault. If I would have just climbed in that tree quicker he wouldn't have been dead. I feel so guilty that I start to cry again.

"Shut up!" Coyote screams.

I immediately stop crying, I'm too afraid of what she might do to me if I don't. I'm finally able to pull myself up against a tree and I can smell the food of the Careers. Their cooking a rabbit and I think they had soup from their sponsors because they're eating fish soup and I doubt any of them know how to make a fish soup. It smells delicious, just like my mum would make it. My mum.. O no, they're probably watching me right now, they will watch me die! Will Kent be watching me? Maybe they told him he's not allowed but what's the point in that, he'll hear it from other people.  
The sun is slowly going down and I'm getting hungrier by the minute. The Careers are talking about lots of things, tributes they've killed, their training back home. I'm not really listening as I don't find it interesting enough to focus on. But then I hear them saying Zane's name.

"Now we can finally make him come of that island!" Coyote says.

"But who says he will?" Lyndon says.

"We've got her! Of course he will," Theodone replies. I'm guessing I'm "her".

"But what if he doesn't?" Coyote asks.

"Then we'll just kill her and we'll have to found a way to get to him. I'm not going in the water! I can't swim," Theodone says.

O dear God, thank you! He's safe. I start to smile and I feel a little less sad. Then I hear the national anthem. When I look at the sky I see the boy from District 11, then the blue-and-green eye boy from 6 and then Selwyn. He's smiling in his picture, it gives me strength. It's as if he's saying: "You can do this!" When the sky is dark again I realise that I will never see his face again. I feel the tears coming again but I don't want to cry while Coyote is still up.

"Do you think we can just leave her there?" Theodone asks.

"Did you take a look at her leg? She's not going anywhere," Lyndon replies with a chuckle.

Coyote and Theodone then get some sleep while Lyndon keeps the watch. As soon as I know that Coyote is asleep I start to cry. Not too loud, because I don't want to wake her up or annoy Lyndon. My stomach is rumbling so loud I'm even afraid that that will wake her up. My throat is try I'm kind of feverish. It's probably because of the wound and my soaking wet clothes. I want to go to sleep but there's a chance Lyndon will fall asleep and I hope that somehow I'll then manage to escape.

My stomach rumbles again and I moan. The last time I had something was this morning, but the running and my leg… I lost a lot of strength and energy and I now need food. All of the sudden Lyndon is standing next to me, putting something in my hand and then walks back to the fire. I look at my hand and see a slice of bread. I stuff it in my mouth and almost swallow it without chewing.

When I've finished it I look at Lyndon, who is sharpening his sword. Why did he give me that piece of bread? Maybe he felt sorry for me… or he's afraid I'll die during the night and they won't have me as bait for Zane.  
But I'm grateful to him. He's just a tribute, like me, eventhough he voluntereed. He'll probably feel sad or scared once in a while. Didn't he have a girlfriend back home? I'm too tired to continue thinking about Lyndon and I'm not planning on escaping after he gave me some bread. So I close my eyes and fall asleep.


	13. Losing

**Chapter 13 Losing**

When I wake up it takes me a while before I figure out where I am and what has happened to me. Okay, so I'm with the Careers and I'm still alive so it's not that bad. I then glance at my leg and see that is has gone worse. The skin around my wound now looks purple and some places are even almost black.  
It's dawn and all the Careers are still asleep. I try to get up, planning an awesome escape, but it's of no use. I can't get up and most definitely can't walk. I take a deep sigh, look around and then I see a silver parachute just behind me. I have to stop myself from screaming of excitement when I see it. That must be something from Finnick. I take it and see that there's a small pot attached to it. When I gently open it I see that there's some kind of ointment in there and on the bottom of the pot is a note from Finnick.

_Good luck! Finnick._

Good luck? I'm going to need more than good luck Finnick. But at least I've got the ointment for which I am very grateful. I put some of it on the wound. It's freezing, and my leg shivers, which to me is a good sign. I can feel something again. I put a lot of it on my leg, I don't know how much I'm supposed to put on it, and then hide the rest in my pocket.  
I've seen a couple of Hunger Games shows and these ointments are miracle workers, but I'm not expecting to be able to walk again within the next 10 minutes, So there's nothing else to do but to just sit and wait until I can walk again. I just have to make sure that the Careers won't notice my healing leg, this might just give me some extra time to escape because they will be shocked when I start to run.

It's been a couple of hours, the sun is shining bright and the wind is blowing softly, not exactly the best weather when you're lying on the grass with a fever. Theodone is the first one to wake up, thank god, and he quickly wakens the others. I pretend to still be asleep so I can listen to them talking and planning. Careers are not the brightest ones around, so they might forget to check if I'm really asleep. They first talk about things as food and their kills but then they discuss their plans elaborate.

"Okay, so we are going to take her to the beach and show him that we've got her. We tell him that we give him one hour to show up and if he does that, we will let her go," Theodone says.

"We're not really going to let her go?" Coyote asks.

"No of course not, we just want him to think that we will," Theodone replies slightly annoyed.

"Why one hour, why don't we just tell him to get of the island right there and then," Lyndon asks.

"Because we decide we're to meet so we know exactly where to go, how to surround him and then kill him. We can't let him escape!" Theodone says.

"And how are we going to take her all the way to the beach. I'm not going to carry her," Coyote says.

"I'll take her," Lyndon quickly replies.

"Great, we'll leave after breakfast," Theodone says.

I watch them eat and wonder when they will turn on each other. My guess is that Coyote and Theodone will kill Lyndon together, being district partners and all, and then Theodone will probably kill Coyote.  
But I don't really care about it all, I'll be dead before they turn on each other. I'm surprised I've made it this far. I wonder who is still alive, us four, Zane, Psycho. I think the big guy from 7 and someone else… I think the girl from 3. I remember how I thought District 3 were the smart ones, but that was Selwyn's District. How is she still alive? My mind goes back to the Training Center. What does she look like. I think she is about sixteen, very skinny, thin blond hair and o yeah, the girl who looked like she couldn't hurt a fly. Okay so that means there are eight left. Wow, I'm in the top eight.

The Careers are tedious slow at packing their bags, and I can't do anything but just sit and wait while I'm extremely thirsty and hungry. But I'll just have to suck it up, I don't think they'll feed me today. It's easier for them to kill me when I'm so weak. Or maybe I'll just look pathetic and Zane will get of the island quicker.  
I close my eyes again, the fever is asking a lot from my body. Using up energy I honestly don't even have in the first place. After what seems like a few minutes, Lyndon wakes me up and helps to stand up.

"We have to go, and try to walk a bit quicker than yesterday. I don't want that stupid cow to get angry again," he whispers. He's obviously talking about Coyote and it makes me smile to know that he doesn't like her either.

When we start to walk I notice that I can feel my leg, but I tell myself to keep limping and collapse every now and then so they won't notice that my leg is actually healing pretty fast. We enter the forest again and walk towards the sea. Even though I'm in one of the worst scenarios ever, I'm sort of happy. Probably because I know where we're going and knowing I'll probably die near the sea calms me down. I know it sounds depressing but I've made peace with it and dying on the beach would be okay. It would remind me of home. I know we're almost there because I can smell it, I can smell the sea.

"Can you hurry up already?" Coyote yells.

"Can you just leave her alone for one second? I'd like to see you walk this fast with an infected wound in your leg!" Lyndon yells back.

Coyote quickly turns around and walks towards us, I find it really scary.

"What is your problem? Do you fancy her?" she asks.

"No! Of course not!" Lyndon replies.

"Then why are you defending her? You're on our side!" Coyote is now screaming extremely hard.

"I'm not defending her! But I've been dragging her along the whole time because you didn't want to do it! And she can't go any faster and neither can I!"

Lyndon suddenly lets go of me and I hit the ground. Coyote's and his nose are now almost touching and I'm afraid a fight will start.

"Can you two just stop it?" Theodone suddenly yells.

It's quiet. No wind, no animals, nothing. The Careers probably don't notice it, but I do. We have this in District 4 all the time, the calm before the storm. In a few minutes, maximum an hour, there will be a massive storm, even worse than the one yesterday.

Lyndon lifts me up again and we start to walk. There are less and less trees and I think I see water further ahead.

"We have to go that way," Theodone says and he nods in a direction. I look in that direction and when I look very closely through the trees I can see a small island in the sea. I think it's about 25 metres away from the coast, a piece of cake for someone from my District but an impossible task for someone who can't swim.  
I can see that there is someone on the island, resting under a tree. I feel I'm getting excited because it's Zane. When I set foot on the beach it all feels like home. I want to quicken my pace but I have to control myself. I can now see clearly that it indeed is Zane, and he can see us.

"Hello!" Theodone yells at hime, and he waves at him.

I don't know if Zane knows it's me.

"We've brought you a gift!" Coyote yells. She walks towards me, pushes Lyndon away and drags me along by my hair. It hurts so much and I start to scream. She's dragging me across the beach and sand is getting in my still healing wound.

"LET HER GO!" Zane yells.

"Yeah, the thing is… We can't just do that," Coyote replies.

"But," Theodone says, "we have a deal for you. We will go to a meadow just behind those trees. And if you come to us and take her place we will let her go."

"Don't do it Zane!" I yell.

Coyote kicks me in the stomach and hisses: "Shut up!"

"Leave her alone!" Zane yells.

"And we most certainly will if you meet us within one hour," Theodone says.

I slowly crawl to the water, I want the sea water to clean my wound. I manage to lift my leg in the water for a few seconds when Coyote comes over and drags me along by my clothes. "We'll see you in a bit!" She cheerfully yells at Zane.  
She's stronger than she looks, because she manages to dragg me all the way from the beach to the trees and then let's go of me. Lyndon lifts me up and supports me while I follow Coyote. When we reach the meadow, five minutes later, Lyndon helps me to sit down against a tree. He kneels down next to me and whispers in my ear: "If we both play along with this, we'll make it out alive." I'm shocked. What did he say?  
"Put some more of that stuff on your leg, I'll make sure that there will be some knives next to that tree over there. Do you understand me?"  
Wait what? He knows about the ointment?

"But why?" That's all I can say.

"Because I'm fed up with those two," he replies.

"How do I know I can trust you?" I ask.

"You don't," he says with a smile. He gets up and walks away.

I close my eyes and just listen to the sounds around me.

"Is she asleep?" I hear Theodone asking Lyndon.

"I think so, she's exhausted because of her leg and she has a fever," Lyndon replies, I try my best not to smile.

"Okay, let's explore. Coyote, you stay at the edge of the forest to keep an eye on Zane and tell us when he's coming, okay?" Theodone says. I can hear them all going away, and when I open my eyes and see if there all actually gone I take out my ointment and put it on my leg. I notice I can wiggle my toes again and bed my knee.  
Theodone and Lyndon quickly return and make sure everything is ready. I can see that Lyndon throws a knife next to the other tree and he walks back to Theodone.

The sky above us is rapidly darkening and I can see the lightning coming closer. The Game Makers are obviously enjoying this moment and want to make it look more dramatic. The thunder is getting extremely loud and coming closer. The lightning is getting worse and it seems as if every second it strikes something. I wonder what Game Makers came up with.

Then Coyote shows up and screams: "He's coming!" She smiles at me when she says that.

"Okay, everyone take your places!" Theodone says. Lyndon walks towards me, Theodone stays in the middle of the meadow and Coyote hides in the bushes. "Are you ready for it?" Lyndon whispers. "I don't even know what is going to happen," I whisper back. "Just improvise," he says. I look at the trees and see Zane.

"Welcome," Theodone says when Zane is just a few feet away from him.

The wind is getting worse and the lightning is about to hit us.

"I'm here now, so let her go!" Zane demands.

Coyote now steps out of the bushes, they're surrounding Zane.

"It's not that easy," she says.

"But you promised!" Zane yells.

"We just have to make sure that you are really dead," Theodone says.

Right then the lightning strikes one of the trees. There is a big blinding flash which is followed by a crackling sound. When I open my eyes I see fire and smoke. Then another lightning flash and another. I cover up my eyes because it's too bright to look at. "It seems like it's raining lightning bolts!

"Get up!" Lyndon yells at me while he runs off. I pull myself up and look around. I can hear Theodone screaming: "Get him!" But I can't see a thing because of the fire and the smoke. I run to the place where the knife hopefully still is when I hear screaming. Then I hear: "Rubie!" It's Zane. "Yes!" I scream back. "RUN!" Then I can hear him screaming, screaming because he's hurt. "Where are you?" I scream. I run through the smoke and see Theodone with a bloody knife. "What have you done?" I yell. He smiles and starts to run towards me. I turn around and start to run as fast as I can, but my leg still hurts and Theodone will eventually get me. The smoke is stinging in my eyes and it's hard to breath. I run and run and then hear a canon. "NO!" I scream and collapse. Something in me snaps, I feel extremely angry. I feel hate. I get up and run back, crashing into Theodone which knocks us both to the ground. He quickly climbs on top of me and hits the knife out of my hand. I can feel how strong he is and I know I'm no match for him. He wraps his hands around my throat and he squeezes the air out of me. I try to push his hands away, loosening them even, but he's just too strong. I panic and look around. What can I do? Then I see the knife next to me. I reach out and try to get it. I can feel my body getting weaker, I'm choking.

Come on Rubie, I tell myself, take that knife! You're almost there!

I reach out one more time and grab the knife. I stab it in Theodone's head. His eyes widen and then he falls of me. My hands are shaking but there's no time. It's still raining lightning bolts, there's smoke and fire everywhere and I have to leave. I can hear Coyote laughing and she is definitely coming my way. I tell myself to get up and run. While I'm running I cry. Zane is dead, and it's all my fault. I don't know where I'm going but I have to get away from that place. Maybe if I run long enough I'll run straight out of the Arena. I don't know if that's possible. Probably not, but I can try. Finally I have to stop running because I can't breathe and can't see clearly anymore. I've probably inhaled to much smoke. I try to hold on to a tree but I can't and I collapse on the ground.

* * *

_Once again everyone I am soo sorry for all the emails everyone got and me spamming your email! So sorry:P but at least there are less spelling mistakes in it now:P sorry! Sorry! I will try to finish the next chapter by tomorrow!_


	14. Changing

**Chapter 14**

When I wake up, every muscle in my body is acing and feels stiff. I slowly get up and look around to see where I am. Half of my body is lying in the bushes, I'm covered with leafs, branches, mud and blood. Things are slowly coming back to me; I remember the lighting and the fighting. When I look up I see the sun and I start to wonder; for how long have I been out? Couple of hours? Maybe even days, who knows?  
When I empty my pockets to see what kind of supplies I've got I'm rather disappointed. All I've got is a knife and the ointment for my leg. That's it. Okay, so let's just calm down and try to figure out what the hell just happened. The first thing I then do I check my wound; it looks good apart from the huge scar but I can live with that.  
My head is pounding and I decide to stay here for a while to rest and get my memory back. Okay so the thunderstorm started and Zane showed up, that idiot, they started to fight, the lightning hit a tree and then.. o yes, fire and smoke and a lot of screaming. I remember Zane telling me to go, to run away and then… No.. No please tell me my mind is playing tricks on me. I remember Zane screaming, Coyote laughing, the canon, Theodone who came after me and then I killed him. I remember I ran away from it all, too afraid to help Zane. But maybe I could have saved him! No the canon went off before that, there was nothing I could have done. Of course I could have done something! Not being captured by the Careers!  
I start to scream, at least, I try to scream but my throat is dry and the only sound I can produce is a weird high-pitched sound. I now know I must have been out for at least a couple of days. And what's even worse, I don't know if anyone else dead, how many of us there are still left. I sit still and stare at the trees. What am I supposed to do now? Where can I find food and weapons? I don't have enough strength to do all of that!  
I don't know for how long I sat there, just staring at the trees, but the sun is slowly setting. Then all of the sudden I can see someone coming my way. Instantly I grab my knife. I know I will probably lose a fight, but I will not just surrender and be killed without putting up a fight. It only takes me a few seconds to realise it's that huge kid from 7. He is running straight towards me while he's screaming. Within seconds I decide that fighting won't do much good and I will have to try to cry my way out of this. I won't be so lucky fighting this guy.

"STOP!" I yell, while I trip backwards and hit the ground.

"Why would I?" He yells, and I can feel his sword against my throat.

"Because… because…" Oh come on Rubie! Improvise!

"Well?" He roars.

"Because I promise that if it's just you and me in the end, you can kill me! I promise!" I quickly scream back.

"And why would I do that? Why shouldn't I just kill you right here, right now?" He asks.

"Because I want to help kill the Careers, I want to make them pay for what they did to my boyfriend," I say while I start to cry. My tears are real, but my promise that he can kill me, on the other hand, is very fake indeed.

I can see some of the anger in his face going away, being replace with compassion and pain.

"Please, I don't expect you to understand," I say still crying, "all I want is to make them suffer for what they've done to me! Please!

I can see that he doesn't know if I can be trusted.

"Please! I've already killed two of them I only have to kill the last two," I say with a pouting mouth. "Please, just let me go," I beg him.

He lowers his sword and takes a deep sigh. "Just this one time, if I see you again you won't be so lucky. Do you understand me?" he says.

I nod, followed by one loud sob. He turns around and wants to walk away.

"Wait!" I yell.

He turns around and gives me a questioning look.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Ulric… and Rubie," he says.

"Yes?"

"Make them suffer," he says before he takes off and vanishes between the trees.

I'm surprised I pulled this off. Although, I do wonder why he would want the Careers to suffer. When I think about it, lots of tributes intrigue me. Why is Psycho walking around singing songs and being all happy? Why did Lyndon, a Career, help me and why did Ulric let me go?  
I decide that I don't really have the time to think about all that so I get up with a plan. I'll go back to the place where everything went wrong to see if they've left some supplies behind. But what I really hope to find is something that belonged to Zane, even if it's just a piece of his costume. I don't know exactly where to go, but something in me is guiding me. After an hour or so I arrive at the place. You can clearly see that there has been a big fight here. Trees fell down, some of them are black because of the fire, pieces of clothing everywhere and a lot of blood. Everything is coming back to me now, every single thing. I can feel I'm getting angry and sad at the same time. Why did this all happen? Why did this happen to me? The Games are so unfair. My knees feel weak and I collapse to the ground and start to cry. I want to win this, for Zane and for his family. But how am I suppose to do that with just a small knife and no supplies? I want to get back at the Careers, especially Coyote. Lyndon may have helped me, but in the end it's his fault as well and he needs to die in order for me to go home.  
When I open my eyes I see something shimmering a few feet away from me. I get up and slowly walk towards it, you can never be too careful in the Games. I look around to see if there is anyone around, this could be a trap. I take step by step and slowly come closer to the object. Then I see it's a sword, it is Zane's sword. I quickly pick it up and hold it tight against my body. The sword feels a bit too heavy for me, but I want to use this sword, for Zane.  
The first thing I do after that is forbid myself to cry again. I don't have the time to cry, not now and not here. When I'm the winner of the Games, that's when I can cry. But I have to be strong now, for myself, for Selwyn and for Zane. I wipe away the tears and walk into the forest with a clear goal; I will win this, and I don't care who I have to kill for it or how I'll have to do it, I will do anything it takes.  
After a few hours it's rapidly getting darker and I decide it's probably the safest to set a few traps, so I can have something for breakfast tomorrow morning, and then find a tree to sleep in.  
I dream about the Arena, I'm in it and I'm killing everyone and everything that's in my way. All the tributes, it doesn't matter how big or small they are, or their age. I kill them all with a big smile on my face. Begging won't work, at least, I give them a moment to beg for their life. It makes me feel powerful when they beg me for their life. I love to see that glister of hope in their eyes just before I kill them.  
When I wake up, I wake up with a smile. I don't know why, but I enjoyed this dream. I'm probably going crazy, but if I have to be crazy to win this, crazy I will be. I sure hope I can make a Career beg for their life.  
I climb down from the tree to see if I've got something for breakfast. I find one squirrel and one bunny. I eat the squirrel and tie the bunny to my trousers with some strong reed.  
With Zane's sword firmly in my hand I continue my search for the other tributes. As far as I know, I still have to kill Coyote, Lyndon, Psycho, Ulric and that girl from 3. I do have to say that I start to understand Psycho and her crazy ways. She just does what she has to do to win this. Don't get emotionally attached to someone, like I did, and go for it. I feel so stupid for teaming up with Selwyn. Like worrying about Zane wasn't enough to start with.  
After a couple of hours just wandering around I have to confess that I'm no good at tracking down tributes. Hours pass without me spotting even one tribute and no one seems to be killing each other because I haven't heard any canons.  
My body is telling me to stop and drink water, but I don't have any and in order to find water I have to keep going. I can't give up now, so I quicken my pace. After a while my head starts to feel light and I can tell the sun in setting. But I still haven't found any water.

"Can't… give up," I mumble.

I'm getting slower by the minute but continue until it's too dark to see where I'm going. I don't have enough energy to climb in a tree so I lie down in the bushes and make sure I'm well camouflaged. I fall asleep with the sword in my hand, prepared for other tributes.

That night I'm restless. I have a nightmare, short fragments that keeps repeating itself. Selwyn and I are walking through the woods and every single time we get attacked by different mutts. The worst thing is, is that Selwyn dies every single time and there is nothing I can do about it. When I hear the canon everything goes dark and then it starts again. Selwyn died at least fifteen times before I wake up, sweaty and crying.

"NO!" I scream.

"STOP IT! STOP IT!"

I start to hit myself because I'm so angry for crying again. I promised myself to stop crying!

When I wake up my head is pounding and I'm in full sight for everyone to see. I think I knocked myself out after crying. I slowly get up and look around. The sun is high in the sky and it's an extremely hot day. The Game Makers must know that I'm tired and need water, and so they've decided to make it even worse. I guess my brain decides to work for a couple of seconds, because I come up with the idea to climb in a tree and see if I can spot a lake or something like that instead of wandering around which will probably get me killed before the end of the day.

When I'm climbing a tree it feels as if it takes me an eternity before I reach the top. As soon as I feel I can't get any higher without falling out of the tree I sit down to catch my breath. My throat is burning and screaming for just a few drops of water. It takes me a few minutes to gain enough strength to stand up straight so I can take a good look at the Arena. The first thing I see is the beach, which is not that far behind me. This is telling me that I've been walking in circles yesterday and have wasted a lot of energy. I do recognize some place and I think I know where to find the stream Selwyn and I were. But in order to get there I have to walk in a straight line for at least a couple of hours. I feel disappointed with what I've accomplished, which is nothing, and climb down a few branches. I stare at the ground, trying to come up with a plan that will help me find water. If only Finnick would send me some!  
Then I see something moving not that far from me and Psycho steps out of the bushes. I can feel I'm getting an adrenaline rush, I firmly hold on to my sword and decide to wait until she's near my tree. I don't think she notices me, she's too busy admiring all the flowers. As soon as she's a few feet away from my tree I jump out of it and land just before her. She looks startled for a couple of seconds but then quickly takes out a knife.

"Hello," she says with a smile.

"Hi," I see while I tighten my grip on the sowrd.

"Nice sword," she says.

"Thanks, it belonged to my boyfriend," I reply.

"I'm Jita," she says.

Why are we having this conversation? Aren't we supposed to be fighting now?

"Rubie," I say.

"Hi Rubie, I like to get to know the people a bit better before I kill them," she says with a smile as if she is telling me what her hobbies are.

"Then it's about time you get to know yourself a bit better," I reply, and I feel proud for coming up with that sentence.

Jita's smile disappears and she jumps towards me. She's so quick but I can dodge her attack by a few centimetres. This won't be easy.


	15. Thank You

**I feel so stupid, this chapter has been on my laptop for AGES! I thought I uploaded it a long time ago, i guess i didn't:P I've been working real hard on my final chapter but I just want it to be perfect:P So it's gonna take some time:P at least you have something extra to read now:P so sorry:P**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Okay, let's do this! I'm ready! I give myself a small pep talk before I actually start fighting Psycho. I'm keeping my distance, so hopefully she'll keep attacking which eventually has to be very tiring, and that's when I'll strike!  
Psycho's eyes twinkle of joy and enthusiasm, it almost seems like she's hungry and I'm going to be her breakfast. She jumps at me again and tries to stab me with her knife. I duck but feel the wind on my cheek, she just about missed me. For some reason I feel like laughing. When she sees this, she is not amused; she throws a knife at my head. I'm so lucky I saw that, else I would have been dead. I quickly step aside and the knife hits the tree behind me. I don't know why but I find I so funny that I can no longer control my laughing.

"Stop it!" she screams.

I can't stop.

"SHUT UP!"

Before I can even look up she is in front of me and she cuts my cheek open. It burns and soon I can taste the blood on my lips. Psycho looks at me, astonished, that I'm tasting my blood. When I feel that the cut is deep and will probably make me look ugly for the rest my life I get angry. Psycho takes a few steps back and drops her bag on de ground.

"Alright, playtime is over," I say with the sword in my hand, ready to attack her. I swing the sword at her and I can hear her jacket ripping but I missed her skin. I keep swinging the sword, forcing her to move backwards. She trips and falls on the ground. This is it! This is my moment. I try to stab her but she rolls to the side. My sword gets stuck in the tree and I feel a pain in my leg. She cut my leg while rolling away.  
All this gives me more adrenaline; I feel I'm getting angry. I have to win this! I start to scream and pull the sword out of the tree, turn around and run at her. I don't think she has fought anyone smart or strong yet because she starts to panic and throws knives at me. Only one hits me in my arm and stays in there. It hurts but I don't care! I keep running at her. I'm now close; I swing my sword, miss and trip. I hit the ground and instantly know what to do now. I turn around and stab her in the stomach. I let go of the sword at look at her in horror. She is staring at the sword that is in her and then looks at me. She smiles, her mouth is now full with blood. Then she falls backwards and starts to cough up blood. I don't want to see what happens, so I get up, take the knife out of my arm, take my sword back and walk away. Then I feel her hand around my ankle so I turn around again. She pushes her backpack towards me and says: "Thank you."  
I hear a canon and see that she's no longer breathing. I'm not sure if I should take the backpack, but since I have no supplies whatsoever, I take it. I walk away feeling extremely confused. Why did she thank me?

I try not to think about it too much. The first thing I want to do now is open the backpack and eat and drink everything that's in there. But my brains tell me not to. A hovercraft will be here any minute to take Psycho's body and the other tributes will know where to find me. I need to go somewhere safe before I eat. I start to run, trying to ignore my stomach, but after a few minutes I give in.  
When I open the backpack I see bread, apples, two bottles of water and some other non-edible stuff that is not interesting at the moment because I need food. I open one bottle and start to drink, it's impossible to stop myself. The water tastes so good, so cold, I enjoy every second that I'm drinking. After that I eat two slices of bread and an apple. I'm still hungry after that, but I forbid myself to eat more since Finnick won't send me any food. I like to think that the ointment was so expensive, he doesn't have any money left.  
I'm guessing it's only around one or two o'clock, but I climb a tree to get some sleep. Eating is tiring and I could definitely use a power-nap.

When I wake up it's late in the evening. I'd prefer to stay where I am and wait for the sun to come back but I know that if I go hunting the other tributes now, will give me an advantage. Before I climb down I have a quick look at all the stuff in Psycho's backpack. I see a lighter, some robe and wire, pocket knife and a locket with the picture of a little girl in it. I'm guessing it's Psycho, Jita's sister. I decide to keep to locket and hopefully give it back to her family.  
I climb down and start to walk. It feels like a nice stroll in the woods, no screaming, no creepy animal sounds. While walking I hear the national anthem, I whistle along, and see Jita's face. After a few minutes I can hear that it's raining somewhere north in the Arena, so there must be a tribute there, the Capitol won't waste any water. After a couple of hours, the trees start to disappear and I soon I'm walking in the desolated city. Instantly, I feel nervous, like someone is watching me, apart from the public at home of course. These streets make me more vulnerable because I'm out in the open. I can now clearly see the rain and walk towards it, it's scary but exciting at the same time. After walking for a few minutes in the rain I'm freezing, I try to keep going, to find a tribute but after half an hour I'm exhausted and need a place to hide and dry my clothes. While looking for a good place to hide, I notice that the sun is rising. I start to wonder for how long I've been in the Arena now. Definitely a week.

I'm on the second floor of a building in front of a window, eating an apple, watching the sun rise, lighting up the massive arena. I try to spot tributes, but it's pointless. Everyone is probably hiding. Hopefully the audience is still pleased about my kill yesterday. I do wonder for how long they will be pleased. I'm not going to just sit here and wait, because that will give the Game Makers time to come up with something exceptionally horrible. I shiver when I think back about the swan mutts.  
After a couple of hours I pack my back and go outside. I spot a large building that says "Hotel". I've never heard about a hotel, I do know what a restaurant is, my mother told me, but a hotel?  
I hope the Game Makers are pleased with me and allow me to have some explore time. I'd really like to know what the place looks like from the inside. When I enter the hotel I immediately decide that I want one if I win the Games. In front of me is a large staircase and there is a massive lamp hanging from the ceiling, decorated with all kinds of shiny things. On my right is a massive kitchen, and a dining room is attached to that. Upstairs I find about 15 bedrooms. This must have been a house for a large and rich family.  
I feel like eating and go to the dining room to eat some bread there.

"Can you please pass me the chicken," I say to an imaginary person.

"Of course milady," I respond to myself.

I take a bite from the bread, which is supposed to be the chicken, and say: "This is delicious, you must give me the recipe!"

I laugh at my own joke and finish the bread. When I look around I try to imagine what kind of people lived here. They would have definitely had some great parties. Oh, those dresses and the music! My daydreaming is disturbed by the sound of a canon, followed by another one shortly after. This can only mean one thing, the Careers killed someone and then turned on each other.  
I hope Coyote is still alive, even though I liked Lyndon, but that's why it will probably be easier to kill her, because I don't like her. And Lyndon is probably stronger.. And who did they kill before that, Ulric or District 3 girl? In the end, this means that there are only three left. I won't be long before the Game Makers will announce their big finale, which will probably be tomorrow. So I decide to find a room with a bed so I can have a good night of rest. I want to be at my best tomorrow morning. When I'm in bed I stare at the sky, I don't want to miss this evening's anthem. It seems like ages before it finally starts. After that I see Coyote's face in the sky, followed by Ulric.  
I like the fact that I don't have to worry about Ulric, if I remember correctly District 3 girl won't be a problem. But I have to deal with Lyndon… how will I do that?  
I turn around and try not to think about. Rubie, enjoy this night, I tell myself, because it could be my last one.


	16. The End

**Chapter 16 The End**

I have a dream about Zane and it all seems so real. We're home and happy, there are no Games, no Districts, just happy people. Zane and I get married, have kids, lots of kids, since there are no Games, and we grow old together.  
When I wake up I stay in bed and close my eyes again, I don't want to stop dreaming. I squeeze them tightly and try to remember every detail of my dreams. I try to remember Zane, his eyes, his face, they way he did his hair, the way he walked, how he hugged me. I don't want to forget him, how could I ever? I want to remember him how he was before the Games, sweet and caring but mostly patient.  
My daydreaming gets interrupted by the voice of Claudius Templesmith.

"Tributes! First of all, congratulations on making it to the top three! Now, for the big finale we will... change the Arena. Make sure your within fifty metres of the Cornucopia before ten o'clock. Goodluck!"

Before ten? Okay, but what time is it now? And is it before ten in the morning or evening?  
Then the ground starts to shake, so I guess it's almost ten, and they mean ten in the morning. Great. I get up and look out the window. My jaw drops when I see buildings not that far away collapsing, fire and explosions.

Change the Arena? Destroying is more like it!

I jump out of bed, quickly grab my backpack and run. There is no doubt in my mind that it's almost ten and I will take me about twenty minutes to get to the Cornucopia. When I'm outside the hotel I see more buildings collapsing and the ground is shaking. I'm running, in hopefully the right direction, while large pieces of stones and bricks are falling on the road. I'm trying my best to dodge them, but it's gets more and more difficult by the minute.  
I can hear the sounds of collapsing buildings, explosions and shattering glass all around me, and it scares me.  
While running I suddenly realize that I forgot something. Zane's sword. I look back to see if there is a chance I can go back, but the Hotel is no longer there. All I want to do now is stop running and start crying. Not only did I just ruin my only chances of winning this, I also forgot the last thing that I could remember Zane by. And they have probably taken all the weapons from the Cornucopia… I'm dead meat.

I'm now running down hill, which is a good sign, and I can see the Cornucopia and the trees ahead. The ground under my feet is now slowly disappearing and I have to watch my every step to make sure I won't disappear in one of the holes.

The Cornucopia is getting closer. I glance back and see that there is nothing left of the city, and since I haven't heard any canons, I'm guessing the other two tributes are somewhere in the woods. Which I can now see, is on fire up to fifty meters from the Cornucopia. When I reach it I go inside to see if there are any weapons left… nothing but empty boxes. Lucky me.

I then hear a sharp sound and see an arrow flying by me. When I turn around I see Lyndon with a bow and arrows, determined to kill me. I duck and seek shelter behind one of the empty boxes. I don't know what to do. Who knows what kind of weapons he has. I try to come up with a plan, but the pressure is making it difficult.

"Oh Rubie, why don't you just come out? You're only postponing your inevitable death!" Lyndon yells.

He's right, I know he is. But I'm not going down without a fight. And then it hits me, he's a Career, Careers have massive egos.

"Then fight me one on one. No weapons!" I yell back. "Or are you afraid of a girl Lyndon?"

"I'm not afraid!"

I can tell he's offended and I'm pleased my plan is working.

"You're not?" I ask.

"No!" He screams angrily, I can hear he's getting closer.

"Then throw away your weapons! And fight me like a real men! Just your strength!"

"OKAY!" He yells.

I can hear the weapons falling on the ground just behind the box, so I jump up and I'm right in front of him. He looks surprised, so I hit him on the nose. I can hear the sound of something breaking, followed by Lyndon cursing. When he looks up, blood is flowing from his nose. He comes at me and hits me in the stomach. It feels like all the air has been pushed out of my body, I bend over, trying to breath in, when he hits me again. I stagger backwards and hit the ground. The pain is unbearable, tears are coming down my cheeks. I then start to wonder how much I will hurt when I die, when this is already hurting so much. I try to crawl away from him, still trying to breath when he kicks me from behind. I'm crying and screaming at the same time.

"Oh come on!" Lyndon yells, obviously disappointed by my awful fighting skills.

I slowly get up and try to hit him, but he dodges everything while laughing at me and then he hits my head. I feel dizzy and take a few steps back, trying to find my balance, when I hit the wall of the Cornucopia. Lyndon walks towards me, knowing he will win this. I use my strength to kick his lower legs when he's near me and he hits the ground. I climb on top of him and hit him in the face. But he's much stronger than me and he pushes me away. He gets up and lifts me up against the Cornucopia. I've never been this dizzy in my life, but I can tell that he picks up a pointy rock.

"Here we are again," he says, "I should have killed you before, that was the plan actually. I never intended to help you. But you escaped thanks to that idiot from one. But I'm here now and I will end this!"

He raised the hand that is holding the stone. I close my eyes, waiting for him to kill me…  
Suddenly I feel wet splashes all over my face, when I open my eyes I can still see Lyndon, but there is blood everywhere, especially around and in his mouth. I look around to see what has happened and when I look down I can see the point of a spear sticking out of his stomach. I hear a canon and I quickly push Lyndon away.  
I'm waiting for the girl from three to show up, I have clearly underestimated her. I look around trying to spot some movement, and I wonder why she hasn't killed me yet when she just killed Lyndon so easily. I see some movement near the edge of the forest. I takes me a few second before I realize who it is.

"Zane!" I scream.

I start running, hoping that this isn't my mind playing tricks on me. Maybe I am dead and this is all a dream. I don't care, I just want to hold him. I then feel his arms around me and I know it's real. But how? I heard him scream! And the canon… I don't understand. He kissed me on the forehead and then says: "Sorry."

"Sorry? For what?" I ask.

I look up and see that he's crying.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I feel uncomfortable.

Zane lets me go and takes a step back and then I can feel it. A burning feeling in my stomach. When I look down I see a knife, which wasn't there before. I can't believe it.. there is a knife in my stomach. I pull it out, and then the blood starts to pour out. I collapse in Zane's arms.

"Oh Rubie I'm so sorry," he says.

"Why?" I ask. I don't know why I ask that question, it just feels like the right one to ask.

"I just couldn't… I couldn't leave them behind!"

I understand, I think I do, I want to. His family is so important to him. I can feel he's holding my hand.

"I love you so much, but I can't let hem.." he says and then starts to cry.

"Hey, hey, look at me," I tell him and I put my hand on his cheek. "It's.. okay." I have swallow, talking gets more difficult by the second. But he should know that it's okay.

"Really?" he asks.

I knod and smile. And he smiles back. That smile makes me feel happy, every single time. I can feel my body is shaking and I know a canon will go off any second now… my canon.

Slowly everything turns dark and I can feel Zane's grip on my hand tightening. And then, just before it will be dark forever, I tell him: "I love you."


End file.
